


Boyfriend material or whatever

by LelMoriarty



Series: Johnini [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Canon Compliant, Excessive amount of Taemin probably because he’s swell, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jongin Ten and Taeyong are omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mark is a beta, Size Kink, Taemin Baekhyun and Lucas are alphas, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, idk it’s just Johnny and Jongin fucking and then falling in love because, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelMoriarty/pseuds/LelMoriarty
Summary: Johnny had not changed much from their trainee days, sure he was older, looked a little different, but he was still a dork, he still thought everything he said was funny, he still jokingly flirted with everyone. Jongin was tempted to humor him and flirt back just to see where it would lead them. Jongin wanted to know if Johnny was even interested, or if he was just looking.





	1. Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> My friend on twitter mentioned how Johnny and Jongin would be kinda cute together, then it got kinda horny and then this happened basically

“What’s boyfriend material?” Jongin asked.  


Taemin looked up from his Nintendo and frowned at his friend. “You have so many gay couples as friends, why would you ask me?”  
Jongin kicked out his leg, effectively pushing the game out of Taemin’s hands. “HEY!”  
“I’m asking you because you're supposed to be my best friend.”  
“Don’t pout at me, I stopped falling for that like twelve years ago.”  
“Fine.”  


Jongin slid down the sofa even further. This was probably horrible for his back, he really needed to stop slouching, but not today. Taemin bent over to pick up his nintendo, realizing his character had fallen off a cliff and died. He sighed, turned it off and put it on the coffee table. “Talk to me,” Taemin said, rolling himself on top of Jongin now, who dramatically pretended he minded.  
Taemin weighted practically nothing, might as well use him as a human blanket. “I thought you said-“  
“Just because I don’t have answers, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to tell me. Something is bothering you, you’re all sulky.”  
Jongin hesitated for a moment. “That’s a lot of negation. Anyway. It’s really dumb, don’t laugh.”  
“I’ll probably laugh, but I’ll take you seriously. Pinky promise.”  


Jongin was pouting again when he linked his pinky with Taemin’s for a short moment. “I just think I’m a bad boyfriend.”  
“You’re nobody’s boyfriend though.”  
“Exactly!”  
“Oh.”  


Taemin folded his arms under his chin to prop himself up on Jongin’s chest, making it easier to look at him. “Society put romance on a pedestal for no reason, and somehow they try to raise omegas and women to think of it as life’s priority. Relationships are overrated.”  
“Says the man in a relationship.”  
Taemin snorted. “That wasn’t my choice. I mean it was. But also not. I wasn’t planning on it.”  


They had been friends for so long, Taemin could practically read Jongin’s insecurities in his eyes. Jongin was overwhelmed with everything that was happening; EXO’s tour, EXO’s comeback, the upcoming Super M debut, he was worried about the invitations and deals regarding fashion that SM had declined, he was worried about his physical condition, too. Even though it seemed as if his career was going somewhere, he felt drained and he couldn’t pretend the hateful comments on the internet didn’t get to him. 

They wanted him with EXO, they wanted him kicked out of EXO, they wanted his solo, they wanted him to not go solo, they wanted him to do more in fashion, they wanted him to do less in fashion and focus on music, but they wanted him to focus on dancing as well. He had to always be so available and live up to people’s fantasies, particularly as an omega idol whose main schtick - apart from dancing - was being handsome and flirty. 

Jongin liked who he was in public, he had grown into it with pride and at the end of the day an idol persona was just an exaggerated version of oneself. In the last few weeks however, demand and expectations were pulling Jongin in too many directions, and on top of that Jennie and Krystal had started dating. With everything going on, Jongin decided to fixate on the fact that he was very likely a horrible romantic partner because it was honestly the least of his problems, and thus easiest to tackle. Baekhyun had jokingly said that maybe he just was not boyfriend material, despite wearing warm sweaters. 

Like two of his exes dating? That must be some cruel joke. It wasn’t jealousy. Both breakups had been mutual and pretty painless. They even managed to stay friends. Well more or less. They could talk comfortably at least. Sometimes they had to hang out because of mutual friends so it would be awkward if they didn’t get along. 

Jennie and Krystal were both alphas and the thought of them together, and the thought of Jongin between them, kind of turned him on. But that was bad, bad thinking. Thirsting over an ex was always bad. Yeri had actually broken up with her boyfriend recently and she had most definitely not tried to get along with him. She had been pretty mad and upset, a much more logical reaction than getting hard over the idea of your exes using your body to get off. 

Right, it’s time to stop right there, he told himself. He told himself he was only thinking like that because without the suppressors he would have been in heat right now. It was almost always around the last week of every third month. Jongin kept track of it, in case he wanted to stop taking them. Jongin shook his head, trying not to overthink everything to death.  
Jongin was pretty sure that Yeri had developed a crush on Lisa actually, but Seulgi had told him to stay out of it. Jongin did not mean to be nosy, but Taemin and Baekhyun both loved being in everybody's business and then they always dragged Jongin in with them. Therefore stopping Jongin, automatically hindered his friends from getting into trouble.  


“I thought you were asking about boyfriend material because you liked a boy and wanted to see if I thought he was good for you.”  
Jongin laughed, the vibrations of his chest shaking Taemin, who sat up because it wasn’t comfortable anymore and started hitting Jongin. The younger held up his hands, trying to block the attack. “Okay, mom,” Jongin said, still snickering. “I’ll let you know once I need your approval.”  


“I’m just looking out for you, you dumbass. You’ve only ever dated girls before.”  
“No, I haven't.”  
“Making out with me and your members to figure out your sexuality when you were fourteen doesn’t count. Oh my God, will you stop pouting!”  


“Who’s pouting? Nini?”  
Jongin and Taemin both turned their heads to find Seulgi coming in and throwing her handbag across the room. She had probably been aiming for the armchair, but it ended up smashing into the TV screen and making it wobble dangerously. Fortunately, it did not fall. Jongin and Chanyeol had to buy Taemin a new TV last month because Taemin had done a little house warming party and maybe Jongin and Chanyeol had broken his first TV. It had not been their fault though, Ten had kept offering them shot after shot, so everything was Ten’s fault. “What did you do to make the baby pout?” Seulgi said accusingly and rounded the coffee table to wrap her arms around Jongin, pulling him close.  
Jongin subtly stuck his tongue out at Taemin as he returned her hug.  
“It’s a facade! He’s a bitch,” Taemin grumbled.  


“Yeah? What were you guys talking about?” she was petting Jongin’s hair, so Jongin decided it was fine for her to know. She couldn't read him the way Taemin could.  
“Boyfriend material,” Jongin said quietly. She made a face like the words made her cringe. Okay, valid. “In what context? The meme way?”  
“Not really,” Taemin said. “Jonginnie wants to know what real boyfriend material is.”  
“Not you, I can tell you that,” Seulgi said teasingly as she pointed at Taemin with her chin.  
To make sure Taemin knew she was joking she eventually let go of Jongin and pressed a small kiss to Taemin’s mouth. “I need a shower.”  


“I’ll join you,” Taemin said, suddenly awake and excited.  
If he was a dog, he would have wagged his tail like crazy.  
“No, you’re not. I have a hair routine to go through and afterwards I want to take a nap. I have a schedule tonight.”  
Taemin just nodded. Idols dating was hard because they never had enough time for each other, but it was still easier than dating literally anyone else. Nobody else would be as understanding. 

After all, they all lead similar lives with too little sleep and their private joys confined to four walls. One day Taemin would hold Seulgi’s hand in public, one day he would kiss her on New Year's Eve, regardless of the omnipresent cameras and people at award shows. Betas used to be the least popular idols, but these days with people such as Mark, Seulgi or Jungkook in the spotlight, it was nothing but a stereotype anymore  
“Ah, by the way,” Seulgi said before rounding the corner into the bedroom, “good boyfriend material means feeling home and knowing he could treat you exactly how you deserve. Warm and safe vibes. That’s the cheesiest thing I’ve said in months, that gotta suffice for the rest of the year. See you boys later.” She yeeted her jacket into some corner and just like that she was out of sight. 

It had become a habit for them to grab some food after finishing Super M practices. It had brought them closer together and took them out of a work place atmosphere, which was refreshing. Jongin had been awkward at first. Taemin on the other hand was always talkative. He used to be shy, but SHINee’s entire existence was just obnoxiously loud, so his huyngs had coaxed him out of his shell. Kibum had a lot of opinions and philosophies that Taemin had learned from, Jonghyun had taught him to be shameless and do what makes him happiest, Minho had always encouraged him to be competitive and he had driven the idea of toxic masculinity out of him until Taemin could finally admit he liked makeup and androgynous clothes, realizing gender was a limit to his art. Jinki was always on Taemin’s side, no matter what. Taemin did not have to be afraid of trying something new or getting out of his comfort zone, because Jinki would be right there. Taemin simply grew up in an environment in which he had to talk to people, especially once his solo career had started.  


In combination with Baekhyun they had had no problem at all getting closer to their juniors.  
Jongin though had never really talked to the NCT kids a lot, not even the ones other EXO members were closer with. Johnny used to train with EXO, hell he was supposed to debut with them even. Jongin, Sehun and Johnny had been friends out of convenience. Jongin and Sehun’s friendship had time to evolve and they grew closer and inseparable, whereas between tight schedules Johnny and Jongin had just naturally lost each other out of sight years ago. They had simply grown apart, but were on good terms, as were most in the company.  


Jongin knew he had a kind of unapproachable aura, he used to practice smiling in the mirror to let people know that he was friendly, just a little shy. After two days of practice Jongin had realized that he had nothing to worry about and he thanked the heavens for Mark Lee. Talking with him had been so easy and fun, everything else had come naturally. 

Jongin was lying on his back in the middle of the studio, sweating and panting. “Let’s try one last time,” he said.  
Taemin nodded but Baekhyun threw himself to the ground next to him and handed him a bottle of water. “Chill, dude, you can barely breathe. Drink at least half the bottle. Go on.”  
“Yeah, we can start fresh tomorrow,” Mark agreed, wiping his forehead with the hem of his t-shirt. “We’re all tired. It’s gonna be a lot better tomorrow when we’ve rested and can concentrate.”  
“I am concentrated.”  
“Shut up and drink your water,” Baekhyun said again.  


Jongin took a sip of the water and made eye contact with Taemin for only a second. Ten caught it regardless. “I saw that,” he said, from where he was leaning against the mirrored wall, arms crossed over his chest.  
Baekhyun looked between them until it clicked. “You guys are planning on coming back here after dinner, aren’t you? That’s not happening. I’ll tell Moonkyu to lock Jongin in his room if I have to. Taemin, I’ll make Seulgi tie you to the bed so that you have no choice but to sleep.”  
“That sounds a little kinky. I like it,” Taemin said, shrugging. “Maybe she’s gonna gag me, too.”  
Lucas made a noise like he regretted all of his life choices and Mark’s face pretty much said the same thing.  


Before Baekhyun could reply and before Taemin could go on about his sex life, the door to the studio was kicked open, and a hyper active Jaemin came running in, followed by Doyoung and Johnny. “You guys still here? Why did you ignore my texts!” Jaemin complained.  
“Well. Practice,” Taeyong mumbled.  
“It’s okay,” Doyoung said. “We just finished something in the recording studio and wondered if any of you are hungry?”  
“YES!” Baekhyun jumped up and clapped into his pretty hands once. “We wanted to grab dinner anyway.”  


Out of reflex Jongin nudged Baekhyun’s calf with his leg. People always did this, inviting people along and making Jongin revert back to his more quiet self. He wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, he was just intimidated fast, which was kind of ironic since he had the reputation of being intimidating. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to make friends or spend time with his dongsaengs, he just hadn’t expected it to be happening today. He felt unprepared, even though it was just dinner. Baekhyun noticed and helped Jongin sit up, petting his hair reassuringly. It was a thing people close to Jongin learned quickly, he liked getting his head and neck pet. “It’s gonna be fun,” Baekhyun whispered. “You can eat as much chicken as you like, my treat.”  
“Alright.”  
“Good, then drink your fucking water.”  


Jongin complained and a cackling Baekhyun leaped at the uncapped bottle and aggressively pushed it between Jongin’s lips, pulling a gargling noise from him and forcing him to finally drink. It was just one of Baekhyun's usual antics, but then Jongin noticed Johnny side-eyeing him while talking to Taeyong. His eyes looked a little glazed and Jongin realized how weird he must look right now, with the way Baekhyun was holding his jaw. He grabbed Baekhyun’s wrists and shoved him away. “Hyung, you’re not funny.”  
“I am hilarious.”  


When Jongin looked up again Johnny wasn’t looking anymore. Maybe Jongin had imagined it, exhaustion could do that. Baekhyun was still cackling and Jongin wondered why all of his friends were assholes. Except Minseok. Minseok was great.  
“Guys, whyyy,” Lucas sighed, dropping a towel to the floor.  
Baekhyun was grinning despite having to mop up the spilled water. 

They took a quick shower, not wanting to let Jaemin, Johnny and Doyoung wait too long. Jongin kind of wished he could have more time, the warm water felt like balm to his sore limbs. He actually wanted to take a long, hot bathe and nap, or maybe read a little. Jongin liked being alone, but these days it was hard to get some quality alone time.  
Jongin had changed into a pair of loose jeans and was drying his hair with a towel. Whenever possible they tried to not apply heat to their damaged hair. “Hey, do you want Barbecue or Noodles?” someone asked.  


Jongin wasn’t sure who, so he stopped rubbing his hair to death. “Chicken?” he asked sheepishly.  
“Yeah, I promised Jongin some chicken,” Baekhyun said.  
“I don’t mind either way, I’m on a diet,” Taemin threw in.  
“No, you’re not,” Baekhyun said.  
“What.”  
“I’m saying you’re not. I’m the leader.”  
“You can’t say I’m the leader to end an argument! Technically I was supposed to be the leader so-“  


“I heard chicken!!” Lucas screamed.  
Lucas was a lot more vocal when cameras weren’t rolling. Baekhyun‘s smile was so wide, it balled his cheeks into small apples as he reached up to boop Lucas’ nose. “You are so adorable. Chicken for everyone except Taemin because he’s being a brat.”  
“I thought you wanted to see me eat?”  
“Shit.”  
“Check mate.”  
“No. I’m the leader.”  


“Lets hurry. Before the good chicken places close!” Lucas said, bouncing up and down.  
Taeyong was already putting on his jacket and Ten was tying his shoes. Food was honestly such a motivation.  


“Yo, guys!” Johnny stuck his head into the changing room. “Doyoung is being a mom again and wanted me to check on you.”  
“It’s been like only ten minutes,” Mark replied.  
“Yeah, but why would I fight Doyoung?”  
“Fair point,” Taeyong said, something dreamy in his eyes.  


“You going into heat or what, get it together,” Ten chuckled, walking past Taeyong.  
“Omega joke, really?”  
“I’m an omega. I’m allowed.”  


“You got a thing for Doyoung?” Baekhyun hissed, eyes sparkling.  
Taeyong appreciated the fact that he was trying to keep his voice down. A rare occurrence for Baekhyun, really.  
“Of course not, hyung.”  
“You smell that?” Johnny said. “Smells like lies.”  
“And a lot of denial,” Ten added.  


“Also, hyung,” Johnny frowned at Baekhyun, “put some clothes on.”  
“Is it because you got a problem with my junk out or because Doyoung will kill the messenger if we don’t hurry?”  
“Maybe I’m glad I didn’t debut with you guys, so I never had to share a dorm with you.”  
“It’s how I get closer to people! A hundred percent success rate.”  


“No, we just didn’t have another choice but to accept it,” Jongin said, catching Johnny’s attention, who was now not so subtly raking his eyes over his tanned torso.  
Jongin didn’t notice, he was too busy ogling Baekhyun’s small ass.  
Baekhyun just laughed and turned around to the locker to get his clothes. ”Hmm, I love that validation I’m getting right now.”  
Johnny finally looked away from Jongin and couldn’t help but laugh as well when Jongin, Taeyong and Ten tore their eyes away from Baekhyun’s backside.  


“See, kiddos, that’s what I mean!” Baekhyun said, wriggling to get his trousers on. “You all became so used to my nude self, at least until someone pointed it out. Therefore, Jongin, shut up, my naked method definitely works.”  


Johnny’s gaze flicked back to Jongin for a moment and this time Jongin definitely saw. “Anyway, I’ll tell Doyoung you’ll be ready in two minutes and that Taeyong was thirsting over Baekhyun.”  
Taeyong gasped. “I WASN’T-“  
“Bye.”  


Taeyong stumbled after Johnny, then came running back to grab his bag before he sprinted out of the changing rooms for good. They heard screaming in the corridor and suddenly Baekhyun was ready and fully clothed in no time because he wanted to see what was going on, hoping to get in on the drama. Him, Ten and Lucas left next.  


Jongin folded the towel into his bag and pulled on his shirt. He didn’t think much of Johnny’s staring. People stared at him a lot, it really wasn’t that out of the ordinary. He was just surprised that it was Johnny of all people. He guessed he just hadn’t really paid attention to him for a while. He tended to be a little oblivious...

Jongin did not always catch up on things, unless he was specifically looking. And now that Jongin had noticed, he couldn’t stop noticing. They sat in in a small restaurant, tucked away in a corner with too many chairs crammed around the table. The table was filled with food that could probably feed three families; fried chicken, skewered rice- and fish cakes and some pickled vegetables on the side. And a portion of rice because Taemin seemed to be incapable of consuming anything if he didn't have a bowl of rice with it. Jongin smiled as he watched Taemin take a spoon of rice every single bite, his mouth so full it looked like his cheeks were going to explode. Baekhyun had guild-tripped him into breaking his diet on the way here. 

The conversation, or rather conversations, were all over the place and everyone talked over each other. The voices, the sounds of the kitchen and the other guests morphed together into a pleasant buzz in Jongin’s ears. 

Jongin sat across from Johnny, which was “totally not on purpose at all” he told Baekhyun and simultaneously shushed him to sit one seat further up. So convenient and coincidental. Now that Jongin was paying attention he noted a few things about Johnny. First of all he was more handsome the longer he looked at him, which was odd. Or maybe Jongin’s hormones were just fucking with him. 

He hadn’t had sex in at least four months, which was honestly a little frustrating considering he had quite a lot of admirers among other idols. He didn’t trust, most of them though, or they would want something stable, and all of this was just so time consuming. After long days Jongin would rather sleep than sleep with someone. Most nights it just wasn’t worth the trouble, but the way things were going maybe Jongin didn’t have to work to get someone to take care of him tonight. 

Being old friends made Jongin a lot less awkward and Johnny knew he could be introverted despite his confidence as Kai. They exchanged smiles and giggled over dumb things such as Lee Soo-man’s bratty son tripping over his shoelaces when he tried to cut the line for one of the Cafés they had in the building. Johnny told him that Chenle had filmed it and put it in the NCT group chat. “I’ll send it to you later. Please share it, it’s a treasure.”  
“Junmyeon will have a field day with that,” Jongin chuckled, putting his chopsticks down and putting his elbows on the table. He was starting to get full. “He hates him.”  


Johnny frowned and Jongin smiled softly, putting his face in his hands. His coordi noona and dermatologist hated when he did that, because one wasn’t supposed to touch their face with their hands. It could irritate blemished skin and Jongin had always struggled to keep his skin perfect even though little bumps insisted and showing up from time to time anyway. Jongin couldn’t get himself to care right now, because he knew he looked pretty with his face in his hands and sleepy eyes. It seemed to work because Johnny paused in his action, a chicken wing dripping with sauce half way to his mouth. He relaxed again fast, blinking quickly he put the chicken down and chugged the nearest glass of soju. 

“Uh, really? Junmyeon hyung hates somebody? I’m shocked.”  
Jongin was still smiling, the corners of his mouth just slightly turned up. “Yeah, he used to drive hyung up a wall because he’s so impolite and once tried to steal his credit card a year after our debut. Hyung like lost his shit. At the time he was actually the one providing most of the food for us.”  
“Ah, kind of funny how this imbecile didn’t change much over the years then, huh.”  


Johnny had not changed that much from their trainee days either, sure he was older, looked a little different, but he was still kind of a dork, he still thought everything he said was funny, he still jokingly flirted with everyone. Jongin was tempted to humor him and flirt back and see where it would lead them. Jongin wanted to know if Johnny was even interested in a hookup, or if he was just checking him out without anything behind it.  


After another round of shots Ten and Johnny had gotten into a flirt fight, until Johnny cracked. Ten burst into laughter and high-fived Jaemin and Taemin, when Johnny looked away, cheeks a little flushed. “You’re such a pervert,” Doyoung said, throwing a balled up napkin at Ten and missed.  
“What, so is Johnny! He just won’t admit it,” Ten defended himself.  


“I’m a pervert,” Baekhyun announced, slamming his fifth shot glass of soju on the table.  
“We know,” Lucas said and rubbed his shoulder affectionately.  
“So speaking of, what’s going on with everyone?” Johnny asked. “Taemin still the only one with a girlfriend?”  


“Well,” Baekhyun said, rubbing his hand like the villain he was born to be. “From our group Chanyeol and Junmyeon are still going strong, I’m honestly surprised they lasted that long with how they’re always bickering. Jongdae is going places, too. He’s going on his third date with Sunmi tomorrow.”  
“Sunmi?” Jaemin clapped his hands over his mouth. “Holy shit,” he said, muffled through his hands.  
“That’s wild,” Mark commented.  
“Oh yeah, Sunmi mentioned that,” Taemin said. “She said Jongdae is hot and cute at the same time.”  


“Why is nobody cool dating me,” Beekhyun whined. “I’m cute and hot!”  
“Jongin hyung is actually prime example of duality though,” Mark said and Lucas nodded along.  
Jongin’s smile got a little wider and he reached out to ruffle through Mark’s hair. “I mean it. And not just on stage. You’re just really handsome, but you behave very cutely.”  
“I know,” Jongin just said, raising an eyebrow.  


Jongin was looking very cute indeed, still with his elbows on the table, lips pouty and his face happy from eating and finishing all of today’s schedules. The hot thing was that stupid, cocky eyebrow. Something inside Johnny wanted to break that down, make him stop smirking and moan and beg instead. 

Startled by his own thoughts Johnny excused himself to the bathroom and abruptly stood up. That didn't feel right. As he walked away he could hear Lucas ask Baekhyun about the spots where idols could meet without getting followed, because he hadn’t known that it was possible, but when this was Jongdae’s third date out, there must be places. Johnny only heard half of Baekhyun’s reply. Something about how it was a secret and that if people start going to the same hiding spots, then it wasn’t secret enough anymore. “HYUNG, YOUR ENTIRE ALBUM EXPOSED A HIDING SPOT THO!”  
“EXACTLY! THAT’S ALREADY ENOUGH EXPOSED FOR THIS YEAR.”  


The restroom door swung closed behind Johnny and started washing his hands for there was nothing more useful to do here. He didn’t even have to pee. “Why are you stupid, huh?” Johnny asked his reflection with an eye roll.  


He would have to be blind to not know that Jongin was damn beautiful and at least half of Korea had probably gotten off on him at least once at some point in their lives. Including Johnny. It’s been a few years though that he had considered fucking Jongin. They had been closer then, had seen each-other more often and it had made sense. Now it was almost as if Jongin was out of his league. Not just because he was so painfully pretty. Johnny just thought that in comparison to Kai he had achieved very little. Jongin had this untouchable, celebrity aura. 

It had almost felt normal to sit with him and reminiscent over old days because the restaurant was only dimly lit. He wasn’t wearing any makeup or captivating costume and his purple hair was still damp from the shower. It was someone Johnny would want to protect. That was until he remembered who Jongin was. Beautiful and expensive and so humble he didn’t even know just how desirable he was, regardless of idol status. Jongin probably had as many alphas as he wanted whenever he wanted them. 

Johnny shook his head, splashing his face with water. The alcohol was not mixing well with his hormones right now. It was a strange thought, he rarely had these kind of possessive thoughts. These Alpha and Omega dynamics were being forced into the background of their society more and more - which was actually a good development - and most of the time only surfaced when there were imminent heats or ruts. 

Oh. Johnny groaned and slapped his own forehead, that made sense now.  


Thinking of the devil Jongin carefully opened the door to the restroom and stepped in. “Hey, you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Why?”  
Jongin shrugged. “The others are tipsy, I don’t think they realize you even left. But I got worried.”  
Johnny remembered that Jongin didn’t really drink. “Right. Yeah, anyway, everything is super great. Let’s head back.”  


Jongin didn’t move, so the door was kind of blocked. He seemed to debate whether it was his place to comment further or leave it at that. “Right,” Jongin echoed and slowly turned to grab the door handle again.  
Johnny was going to regret this, he could feel it in his bones. He reached out anyway and touched Jongin’s arm. “I’m sorry, by the way,” he said.  
Jongin’s brows furrowed. “For what?”  
“I keep staring at you. I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.  
“Oh. It’s fine, really.” Jongin’s fingers slipped off the door handle again. He just stood there with folded hands now, looking at Johnny expectingly. Fuck, that was kind of adorable.  


They were roughly the same height, Johnny was just the right amount of taller that Jongin’s eyes had to look up the tiniest bit and Johnny had no idea why it was so endearing when he was pretty sure everyone would have just considered them the same height. Johnny needed to stop obsessing over details.  


Johnny took a deep breath before explaining to Jongin that he did not take suppressors. “I mean ruts only happen once or twice a year,” he said, “It seems unnecessary to take a pill every day just for that. Also they give me a headache and when I first took them I got dizzy too. So I just gave up on them.”  


Jongin nodded slowly, taking in the information. They could control themselves perfectly fine. Every Alpha that claimed they couldn’t control themselves was lying and was probably a jerk. What was true was that certain thoughts and feelings could not be stopped and one’s senses would increase the closer one was to the rut. It was similar for omegas.  


“So what you’re saying is that you’ve been fantasizing about me?”  


Johnny’s eyes windend and Jongin just laughed. “Well, when you put it that way, now I feel stupid,” Johnny spluttered.  
“Hate to break it to you but I’m pretty sure a lot of people do that.”  
“Yeah, no, I know. I meant. But because we know each other in person. It’s kind of weird, you know? Like you’re hella attractive, dude, but I’m not usually attracted to you. I mean now I am. I mean. I don’t know what I wanted to convey, so I’ll stop.”  


Jongin tilted his head to the side. “It’s not that weird. Especially considering your upcoming rut. I think I’m flattered. It’s just nice hanging out again, so no, I don’t mind.”  
There was a pause. Johnny looked relieved and Jongin did that kind smile again that he had pulled earlier at the table. Johnny wanted to be the one holding his face this time. Kim Jongin got to hold his own face whenever he wanted, that was unfair, Johnny decided.  


“Do you have help?” Jongin suddenly asked.  
Johnny scratched his head, a little uncertain about that part. “Technically yes, but I don’t know if I want it. I get weird. I wouldn’t want you or anyone I know to see.”  
“Why? I helped someone through a rut before.“  


Johnny smirked, crossing his arms he stepped closer. “You offering?”  
Jongin bit his lip and Johnny just knew he did it on purpose. “Yeah,” was Jongin’s honest answer.  


Johnny was very close to his members. He simply did not want them to see him in that animalistic state. It could get embarrassing. For a celebrity this biology was a little harder to deal with, because you always had to be scared of information getting leaked. That was one of the reasons most idols were more or less obligated to take suppressors. First of all it was just practical, considering their back to back schedules. They couldn’t just take a few days off whenever they wished. Secondly, fans were weird about it, they had an issue with the idea of their idols having sex, despite sexualising them. 

Fans had no clue that there were actually a lot of idols who were casually fucking each other or even in relationships. Johnny wasn’t the only alpha who didn’t take suppressors. Before a rut alphas didn’t smell that strongly, they didn’t have to deal with slick either, and it was rare and never lasted for longer than three days, so they could get away with not taking suppressors pretty easily.  


“You’re scared of hurting me,” Jongin observed.  
Johnny nodded hesitantly and for the first time this evening he looked coy. Alphas became more attractive to omegas before their ruts. So Johnny added: “If you’re still interested in a week or so, text me.”  


Jongin almost looked hurt, but didn’t say anything, nor did he move. Johnny could see his chest rise and fall and it was as if he couldn’t get enough of looking at him. What was he supposed to focus on? His chest? His neck? His perfect pillow lips? Eventually Johnny’s eyes landed on Jongin’s and okay. Jongin had some damn pretty eyes and even with the dark circles that lack of sleep had permanently drawn on, they were very pleasant to look at. So warm and there was something... desperate. 

Jongin looked up at him, Johnny guessed that it was due to Jongin’s horrible body posture. Johnny lifted his hand and placed it on Jongin’s jaw, his cool palm large enough to cover half of his cheek.  


“But I got it right, didn’t I?” Jongin said. “You do want me?”  
Jongin was practically nestling his cheek into Johnny’s hand. Jongin never seemed like he was in charge, but most of the time he knew exactly what he was doing, what effect he could have on people. 

Johnny swallowed and moved his hand into Jongin’s hair to harshly pull him forward. Jongin let out a pathetic little yelp and stumbled into Johnny, who didn’t waste any time wrapping his free arm around Jongin’s middle and holding him there. Jongin wanted to lean in, but Johnny’s grip on his hair was firm and when Jongin realized that he couldn’t reach Johnny’s lips, he whined and it went directly to Johnny’s crotch. Godfuckingdammit. “What do you want?”  


This was like a game and Jongin had definitely won. To be fair, Johnny didn’t exactly feel like he lost. He just had to remember to get distance between himself and Jongin before his actual rut started.  
“You,” Jongin breathed and Johnny could practically hear his heartbeat.  


Jongin had a really slender waist and Johnny loved the feel of it, so he pulled him even closer, pressing their bodies together and bending down to finally let Jongin’s mouth meet his.  


Jongin sighed and it was as if he was melting right there in Johnny’s arm. Jongin’s lips weren’t as soft as Johnny had presumed, but he found that he loved their roughness. Jongin’s hands roamed over Johnny’s arms and shoulders and he opened his mouth so willingly. Johnny walked them backwards until Jongin hit the tiled wall of the restroom. Jongin didn’t have time to complain with his mouth full of Johnny’s tongue. He tasted like alcohol and something else, something earthly like rain. Jongin subconsciously pressed his crotch against Johnny’s thigh. He whined some more when Johnny broke their kiss, leaving Jongin panting and wanting. “God, you’re so pretty,” Johnny groaned into Jongin’s ear, nosing along Jongin’s cheek and neck. “A pretty slut.”  


“Yeah. Treat me like one, do your worst.”  


Johnny let out a barking laugh as he kicked Jongin’s legs open and went to grab Jongin’s slim thighs, lifting him up against the wall. Jongin squeaked, wrapping his legs and arms around him like a koala. Johnny held him up with a hand on Jongin’s cute ass and the other still on his thigh. The fingers digging into his thigh only hurt a little bit, so Jongin found this position surprisingly agreeable. Jongin giggled when Johnny didn’t do anything for a few seconds and just stared at him, flabbergasted. 

“Hey,” Jongin said, his eyes and voice so ridiculously tender, Johnny wanted to hold him forever.  
He shook himself. That was a weird thought to have of someone he wasn’t particularly close with. Johnny blamed it on his goddamn rut, the bane of his existence today. Or blessing.  
“Hey there,” Johnny said back and let Jongin kiss him silly.  


Johnny wanted to unzip Jongin’s jeans and reach behind him and finger him, wanted him to become all loose and fall apart right here trapped between Johnny and the wall, wanted Jongin to be so out of it he wouldn’t remember how to use his legs, wanted Jongin hanging off of him, not being able to do anything but get carried in Johnny’s arms and get kissed by him. They both knew it was a horrible idea and irresponsible. They were in public and just making out was already more than enough to end their careers. “Take me home,” Jongin said. 

They left the restaurant together with the other NCT members snickering in the background and Taemin and Baekhyun exchanged knowing looks. Jongin was used to not having to pay for most of his meals. He always got one of his hyungs to pay, it just took some Bambi eyes and pouting or a pitiful “I’m sorry, hyung, I forgot my wallet at home, what should I do?” Honestly, most of them knew what Jongin was doing, and they still couldn’t say no. Even Baekhyun, who was probably going to end up with the bill for tonight. Johnny had wanted to share a bill but Jongin had hushed him with a finger on his lips before pulling him outside by his jacket sleeve and into the cool night air.  


Half an hour later and it was Johnny who was hushing Jongin, a finger in his ass. They had taken a cab to Jongin’s apartment. He had sent a text to Moonkyu, who was now sleeping over at Kwonho’s place. Maybe not all of Jongin’s friends were assholes. 

Jongin had pushed Johnny into his home. It had taken them way too long to reach Jongin’s bedroom, taking breaks to make out and feel each-other up. Jongin had sucked Johnny off in the living room before they finally managed to fall into Jongin’s bed. Jongin looked absolutely edible with his now red and swollen lips, soft noises coming from between them. Johnny had pulled Jongin’s pants and shirt off, trailing kisses over his chest and hips and hard dick. 

Jongin blindly reached for the night stand. “Condoms?” he asked.  
“Do you want to? I get checked regularly, I’m clean.”  
“Same here. And I take suppressors and all that.”  
Jongin gave up on finding the condoms after that. 

Johnny licked a stripe from Jongin’s balls up to the tip and sucked on it softly. Jongin groaned, arching off the mattress. “Johnny,” he whimpered. “Take your clothes off. Please.”  
“I will, sweetheart. But you gotta be good for me first.”  
Jongin had nodded eagerly, legs parting. “You’re so fucking wet already.”  
“I- I don’t usually leak that much slick w-when I’m not in heat.”  


Johnny smiled, slowly pushing one finger in without much problem. “Fuck it,” Jongin groaned, embarrassed. “I guess I don’t need any lube then.”  


Johnny wriggled in a second finger, making small circular movements, stretching Jongin out. Jongin moaned and Johnny felt a small wave of more slick pulse out, wetting his hand and the sheets underneath them. Jongin was blushing so bad, 

Johnny moved up the bed again and gave him a gentle kiss, although his fingers never left Jongin’s hole.  
“It’s probably because of my rut.”  
“Makes sense,” Jongin said so quietly, Johnny wanted to do more to make him feel good, there was nothing to be ashamed of.  


“Well, I think it’s hot.”  
“Really?”  
“Totally. And you’re like so fucking tight.” 

Jongin really was ridiculously tight, Johnny was almost concerned he wouldn’t fit. But Jongin would surely accommodate. When he had had his dick down his throat earlier, Jongin hadn’t mentioned any worries about that particular issue at all. If anything he had seemed excited. Maybe next time Jongin would do some nice dick worshipping. Johnny hoped there would be a next time.  


Jongin brushed his hands through Johnny’s hair, looking up at him like he hung all the stars in the universe. “Like what you see?” Johnny joked with a comical wiggle of his eyebrows.  
Jongin laughed, pulling on one of Johnny’s ears, making him wince. “Very,” Jongin said.  


How was Johnny just supposed to go home after this, without Jongin smiling at him like that? The thought reminded Johnny of telling Jongin before they got really into it. “Promise me that you’ll kick me out later. No matter how much I will want to stay and have you.”  


Jongin’s eyes were big and a little sad. He still agreed and pressed a small kiss to Johnny's mouth. “I promise.”  


Johnny kissed him back, making sure to deepen the kiss. He wanted Jongin to leak some more. The kiss turned filthy fast and Johnny added a third finger. He started to push them in and out faster, crooking them and dragging them along Jongin’s walls. “More, more, more, please,” Jongin pleaded, who slowly but surely began to lose his rationality, becoming increasingly incoherent as the minutes went by.  


Johnny actually let out a laugh when Jongin started bucking his hips as if he could get Johnny any deeper.  
“Shh, easy,” Johnny murmured, dropping kisses all over Jongin’s face until the older boy calmed down a little  
“Just fuck me, Johnny! Johnny, Johnny.” His name was moaned like a mantra. It gave Johnny’s inner Alpha a big ego boost.  


“I want to see how wet I can get you.” The sheets were a mess already and slick was covering Jongin’s ass, Johnny’s fingers and was running down the arch of Jongin’s back and his golden thighs.  
“Johnny. Please.”  
Well, who was Johnny to deny this beautiful creature if he asked so nicely? 

He carefully pulled his fingers out and Jongin sobbed at the loss. He hurried to kick all of his clothes off before he gripped Jongin’s legs and pushed them up, almost folding him in half. He loved his fingers on Jongin’s thighs, he realised. The position automatically pinned Jongin’s hips to the mattress, preventing him from thrusting up again. Johnny dragged the head of his cock along Jongin’s rim and pushed gently, never far enough to actually breach. 

Jongin made a sound of frustration, his hole clenching greedily, more slick oozed out, wetting Johnny’s dick. Jongin tried to move, huffing when he couldn’t. When he spoke he sounded like he was about to cry. “First you didn’t let me kiss you and now this.”  
“I did kiss you. Was just teasing, it’s so easy to tease you, did you know?”  
Jongin got this dopy smile. “Was a good kiss.”  
“And you can’t tell me you don’t like this.”  
“Like what?”  
“Being held down.”  


Something like a purr escaped Jongin’s throat. “Johnny...” he was whining again. It was so endearing to Johnny. 

He guided his dick to Jongin’s entrance and finally started to actually push. Jongin mewled, head thrown back and his hands clawing at the pillow under his head. 

“It’s so big,” Jongin slurred with the dick only half way in. “We’re almost there, princess.” Johnny manipulated Jongin’s legs around his middle, propping his own weight on his elbows.  


Jongin was chewing on his full bottom lip, clinging to Johnny’s shoulders like his life depended on it. He wasn’t sure why it suddenly felt so intimate, everything was too hot and Jongin had a forlorn fixation with Johnny’s shoulders. He was running his fingers over taut muscle, but the skin was so soft. Johnny let him cling to him, he enjoyed the neediness. 

Once Johnny was fully sheathed, his balls against Jongin’s ass, Johnny started to grind, rubbing his dick against Jongin’s prostate when he found it. 

“Johnny, I- fuck.” Jongin had his arms slung around Johnny’s shoulders. “Fuck me properly.”  
Jongin looked like it was a little painful, but he seemed to be into it, so Johnny pulled out slightly and pushed back in. They moaned in tandem, Jongin burying his face in Johnny’s shoulder and squeezing around him. “So good.”  


Johnny started out slow. He wanted Jongin to get used to it first. Jongin relaxed after a few minutes, letting his head loll back with hooded eyes, meeting Johnny’s thrusts. The way his rim was stretched felt so good and was exactly what he had hoped for. 

“Please,” Jongin said and he sounded absolutely wrecked, tears in his eyes. And that was all Johnny had wanted. He started to fuck into Jongin faster, hips snapping forward he aimed for his prostate again. Jongin was gargling. Speared open on Johnny’s cock, he looked like sex incarnate; Miles and miles of golden skin covered with glistening sweat, the curves and dents of his abs and collarbones were utterly perfect. 

Jongin couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten fucked so well. Johnny had long abandoned being gentle. Most people couldn’t stop being nice to Jongin and it was so dissatisfying. Now Jongin felt like he was nothing but a hole to fuck, he wanted to be bent and pushed and broken, he felt amazing and his mind was fuzzy with lust. 

Jongin was so, so close, he could feel it building up. He was shaking and no full phrase would leave his mouth, only moans and Johnny’s name. There was nothing else. He dropped a hand from Johnny’s shoulder and reached between them to fist his own dick, giving himself a few strokes, crying out when he came, legs trembling uncontrollably. 

Exhausted Jongin let himself fall back into the sheets. His skin felt raw and sensitive and way too hot, his head was swimming. Johnny had slowed down, watching Jongin orgasm in pure fascination. That should be considered one of the seven world wonders. 

Johnny never stopped moving, shallow thrusts, not enough to make himself come, but enough to get Jongin hard again. 

Jongin was so sentient right now, whimpering. Johnny gave him some time to recover, kissing his neck and chest, licking over Jongin’s small nipples. Jongin keened, but then sluggishly tried to push Johnny’s face away. Jongin was overwhelmed and it was stunning. 

Johnny smirked. Jongin seemed to have very sensitive nipples, he should have explored that earlier. So he dove for them again, scraping his teeth over his chest and sucking on one of the nubs until Jongin was crying again, his nails digging into Johnny’s scalp and shoulder. If Jongin was anything like this when receiving a blowjob, Johnny really wanted to try. Another thing he wanted to note for another day.  


Only when Jongin was begging - his dick curved up and dripping pre-cum over his stomach - Johnny threw his legs over his shoulder. It allowed him to reach even deeper and reach that spot that made Jongin see stars easier. The new angle had Jongin moaning so loud, it was almost a shout. He sheepishly covered his face with one arm and turned his head away.  


“Don’t, I want to see you.” Johnny pushed Jongin’s arm out of the way, grabbed his jaw, and crudely turned his head, forcing him to look at him. “Eyes on me, Princess.”  


Johnny could tell that Jongin was holding back, now that he no longer had Johnny’s shoulder to hide in. Johnny was not having any of it. With the hand that was already on Jongin’s jaw, he stuck two fingers into Jongin’s mouth, keeping it open and making it impossible to muffle his degenerate moans. Jongin arched his back and Johnny saw his dick twitch.  


“You Like that?”  
Jongin barely managed a nod, his hands scrambling over sheets, hoping to hold onto something, since he couldn’t touch Johnny’s glorious shoulders anymore.  


Johnny noticed and his heart did a thing when Jongin’s brows furrowed and he was pretty sure that if Jongin hadn’t been so busy crying out around Johnny’s fingers, he’d be pouting. 

It was so surreal that he found Jongin adorable in this situation, while literally jackhammering into him. “Give me your hand,” Johnny demanded, trying to keep his voice even.  


He reached out and managed to catch one of Jongin’s wrist - that lay next to his elevated hips - with his free hand. Almost all his weight was now on Jongin’s wrist and in the back of hind mind he knew he wasn’t allowed to bruise visible skin. 

Jongin shouldn’t look so celestially pretty, with his eyes wide and pupils blown, face a grimace. It should be unattractive, but Jongin looked helpless, Johnny couldn’t remember a time he was more turned on than he was now. 

Being manhandled seemed to do it for Jongin and Johnny allowed himself to bask in watching Jongin climax a second time. He thought that Jongin coming undone must be the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. He gently lowered Jongin’s legs, shifting around until the head of his dick wasn’t constantly rubbing against Jongin’s prostate anymore, before he picked up pace again . 

He was tired of prolonging and started focusing on his own pleasure, staring at Jongin’s beautiful face, delirious and happily fucked out. There were tears staining his cheeks, his eyes struggled to stay open, and his lips parted in a string of breathy sighs and something that sounded like Johnny’s name.  


With a shaking hand, Jongin reached behind himself to brace a hand against the headboard. A concussion was not exactly on his list of painful kinks he wanted to explore. Johnny kept ramming into Jongin hard, rocking his body back and forth. 

Johnny fucked like a man starving, like he wanted to get deeper and deeper into Jongin, even though it was impossible. Johnny wanted, no needed, more. He wanted to climb into Jongin’s perfect warmth, he was so tight and wet and at the same time Jongin himself was vulnerable and open underneath him, like a debauched flower; his legs spread, his mouth hanging open, his lovely scent hovering in the air, lulling them both in. With his other arm he pulled him closer until their chests were touching and Jongin could bury his face into his shoulder again. Fuck knew why he loved these shoulders so much. He affectionately nibbled on the skin there. Johnny made a sound that barely sounded human when he came, and Jongin couldn’t help but groan when he got filled, nails digging into Johnny’s back. 

Johnny was coming so much, and it kept filling Jongin and kept filling even when it was already leaking out. “Fuck, fuck, Jongin, can I- nghh- can I-“  
“Go on,” Jongin urged.  


Johnny sighed in relief and Jongin closed his eyes, feeling Johnny’s knot grow inside him. With the rut not in full swing yet, and Jongin not being in heat, they both questioned how Johnny could even produce a knot. But that was something they could worry about later.  
Johnny had stopped coming, but Jongin could feel the knot swell continuously. It felt massive and stretched him further, it started to hurt. “Ah- Johnny...”  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Johnny started stroking Jongin’s hair, massaging his thighs and raining small kisses on Jongin’s lips to distract him, while trying to stay as still as possible. Jongin audibly exhaled when it finally stopped growing and he had time to adjust to its size.  


“It’s huge,” Jongin breathed out, voice so small and raspy.  
“Yeah, I don’t know, this shouldn’t be happening yet.” Johnny leaned his forehead against Jongin’s. “Thank you for letting me.”  


Jongin smiled tiredly and gave Johnny a reassuring squeeze with his legs. Johnny put his hands under Jongin’s limp body and gently lifted him, rolling them to their sides to get more comfortable.  


“You okay?” Johnny asked, brushing Jongin’s sweaty hair aside, wanting to see all of that pretty face.  
Jongin hummed and kissed Johnny, which was answer enough. 

After only a few minutes the knot shrank until it was gone and Johnny’s dick slipped out of Jongin on its own. Jongin let out a small whine and now full on pouted at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Johnny had never seen that pout so up close. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them both, before leaning in to kiss those fat, pouty lips, and gently inserting two fingers back into Jongin’s wet hole. The sheets under Jongin were soaked with slick and there was cum leaking out, some still hot inside him. “Better?” Johnny asked.  
“Yeah.”

Johnny was wonderful. Jongin had come to that conclusion in the shower. He was massaging shampoo into Johnny’s hair. “Close you eyes, idiot,” Jongin said, gently pushing him under the stream.  


Jongin was tired to the bone, but so was Johnny. Jongin had felt very taken care of so he wanted to return the favour. Besides, Johnny was being a guest. Once the shampoo had all rinsed out, Jongin resumed his new favourite thing which was putting his hands on Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny let him kiss him, arms coming to circle around Jongin’s waist.  


“You’re sure you’re okay?” Johnny asked, swaying them lightly.  
“I’m not made out of glass,” Jongin grinned and turned off the water. “It’s sweet you care-“  
“Of course I do!”  
“After your like gigantic knot almost murdered me.”  
“In another context that could sound hot.”  
“My ass!” Jongin whined.   
“I’m really so, so sorry about that.”  
“Do you know why it happened? Isn’t it supposed to happen at the end of ruts and heats?”  


Like a gentleman, Johnny helped Jongin out of the shower and into fresh clothes. Johnny borrowed one of Jongin’s sweats and a hoodie before he was pulled into the living room by Jongin, to lie down on the sofa with him. Jongin had said he was too lazy to change his beddings now, he’d crash on the couch. Their legs were entangled and Jongin felt warm in his clothes and Johnny so close. Their faces were only centimetres apart Jongin wasn’t sure if he would have seen much even with glasses on. 

“Should I see a doctor?”  
“I don’t know. How concerning is it? I don’t have a knotting dick, don’t know how wrong it felt to you.”  
“Didn’t feel that wrong.“  
Jongin frowned, then smiled a little. “I want to say that’s cute, but I’m worried something messed up your rut.”  
“Only you messed me up, baby.”  


Jongin cringed away from Johnny, laughing his hyena laugh. “Hey!!” Johnny said, indignantly, swatting at Jongin’s arm.  
“You’re horrible,” Jongin told him.  
“You into it?”  
“Hmm, maybe.” He nudged Johnny’s nose with his own, giggling quietly until Johnny shut him up with a kiss.  


It was a lazy and sleepy kiss and so, so warm. Eventually though Johnny’s ministrations became rougher, licking into him hungrily, hands fisting into his shirt and hair. “Off, take it off,” Johnny grunted, palming Jongin through his pants.  


This was what Johnny had meant. Suddenly all this felt serious rather than playful, and if Johnny didn’t want any help, Jongin would not let it escalate. 

“Johnny, hey.” Jongin ruefully pushed Johnny’s hand away, entwining their fingers instead.  
He lifted their hands to his face and kissed Johnny’s knuckles. “I promised I’d tell you to go.”  


“Right.” Johnny’s head visibly cleared and he sat up.  


At the door Johnny had his hand in Jongin’s neck and pressed his lips to Jongin’s forehead one last time. “See you in a few days, okay?” he said.  
“I’m counting on it.”  


The cab was already waiting. At this point Jongin was so exhausted, he knew he was going to be out the second he’d lie back down on the sofa with a pillow. “Johnny.”  
“What?”  
“Let me know how your rut was, alright? Just drop me a text or something.”  
“Aw, I have you all worried.” Johnny surged forward to get himself a proper goodbye kiss, but Jongin put his hand out blocking Johnny’s face from his. “Go home, Johnny.”


	2. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m finally done with the second part of this! Eyyyy!  
So for reference  
Junmyeon Alpha  
Minseok Alpha  
Yixing Alpha  
Chanyeol Omega  
Baekhyun Alpha  
Jongdae Omega  
Kyungsoo Alpha  
Jongin Omega  
Sehun Omega

Jongin was staring at his phone. He wasn’t typing or playing a game, just staring. Sehun hooked his chin over his shoulder and furrowed his brows. “Why are you just staring at your homescreen?”

They were lounging in one of the common rooms in the SM building with Chanyeol and Jongdae, waiting for the rest of the members to show up for practice. Both Junmyeon and Jongin had insisted on squeezing another practice session in for the upcoming concerts in Japan, before Baekhyun and Jongin would get even busier. “I don’t know.” He turned off his phone and Sehun stood up from the couch to pace around, presumably out of boredom.

“Sounds fake, but okay,” he said, watching some colorful fish in their tank.

“Who even feeds them?” Chanyeol asked.

“The cleaners. Duh.”

Jongdae draped himself over Jongin’s back, smirking. “So I heard about Johnny...”

“Ohhhh,” Sehun said, something clicking in his brain. “Did he text you?”

Jongin shook his head. “Of course not. He’s in rut I think. Was just thinking of checking on him, but he said he was gonna let me know when it’s over that he's fine.”

Jongdae squeezed his skinny arms around Jongin. “That’s so cute, Nini!”

“Hyung, stop, you’re gonna break my spine.” Jongdae loosened his hug and Jongin nuzzled back into him.

“Wait, what about Johnny?” Chanyeol’s loud voice thundered through the room. He looked utterly lost, eyes big and round as he looked between his members.

“Ugh, you’re always so far behind on gossip!” Sehun dramatically rolled his eyes at Chanyeol.  
“You just know because Jongin tells you like everything,” Jongdae commented.

“Why does he not tell me everything?” Chanyeol practically shouted, more insulted than angry.  
  
“Johnny’s supposed to be my bro. Nobody updates me on anything.”

“Indoor voice,” Jongdae said.

“So what happened?” Chanyeol whispered, sounding as loud as his normal voice.

“Nini got dicked down by Johnny,” Sehun said.

Jongin pouted. “You make it sound so superficial! It was really sweet. He was really rough, but so caring.”

Sehun scrunched up his nose. “Ew, I don’t want to hear details.”

Jongin smiled cheekily. “I was so fucking wet.”

“Oh my god, stop-“

“His dick felt so good and spread my ass so wide.”

“JONGIN!”

“I sucked his dick and fingers. He held me down as he fucked me like an animal.”

Jongin began to imitate exaggerated high pitched moans and Sehun covered his ears. “Ah, Johnny, your cock- ah- feels so good...”

“I’m literally begging you to stop talking.”

Jongin started laughing with Jongdae also quietly chuckling to himself.

“Ya nasty,” Chanyeol accused.

“Please,” Jongin said, his warm innocent smile back in place. “We all know that you and Junmyeon are probably the nastiest, kinkiest couple in all of Korea.”

Chanyeol’s large ears blushed red and Sehun was having a fun time again, teasing his hyung about his boyfriend. That was until said boyfriend stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

“Oh,” Sehun said, blinking dumbly. “Morning, hyung.”

“Hey.” Junmyeon grinned and rubbed Sehun’s neck affectionately.

These two were never mad or annoyed at each other, it was honestly a miracle. All of them had fought with each other at least once, except for Junmyeon and Sehun. In each other’s eyes the other could do no wrong. Junmyeon moved on to Chanyeol, standing on his tiptoes to press his lips to the omega. “You look so cute today,” Chanyeol told him, playing with the collar of Junmyeon’s soft jacket.

“Thank you, darling.”

“Ya! Say it back!”

“Say what back?!”

“Do I not look cute today?!”

“You do!!”

“Well, you didn’t tell me!”

Jongdae sighed, still leaning heavily against Jongin’s back. “These two, I swear.”

“Can’t believe they make this work.”

“Communication. More couples should try it. Speaking of...”

“Yes, hyung?”

“I’d love to hear more about Johnny after practice, when everyone is less hyped up.”  
Jongin smiled.  
He liked being alone, he really did. But he also always needed someone to listen to him. Jongin wasn’t the kind of person who could bottle up his feelings well. He felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t get to tell someone how wonderful Johnny was. His members would never judge him, but Jongdae especially wouldn’t make fun of Jongin feeling so affectionate for someone he only spent one night with. Technically Jongin knew Johnny for years anyway.

The only thing Jongin would keep deep inside were his true struggles and his frustration at not being the perfect artist the world wanted him to be. The only thing worse were people who already thought he was perfect and Jongin just knew he would disappoint them eventually.  
Only Taemin managed to completely coax Jongin out of his shell. Jongin cried easily, but he could sob and scream out his feelings when he was with Taemin.

Sometimes being an idol was like being part of a parallel society, a confined space of people where everyone vaguely knew everyone. Everyone had dirt on at least a dozen people, but nobody snitched to the press. Taemin would never do something so malicious, but if he was to ever out Jongdae and Sunmi, they could literally just out his year long relationship with Seulgi in return. It was unspoken blackmail. The other reason why idols saw each other as competitors and not as enemies was because they had a common enemy they hated more than anything and that was the press and corrupted media. That alone gave them a feeling of trust.

By now the rest of the EXO members had arrived and after Baekhyun had his daily dramatic speech about how much he missed Kyungsoo and Jongdae said he shouldn’t complain upon which Baekhyun screeched about Kyungsoo never using his phone and at least Minseok and Yixing called them back, Junmyeon urged them to get started.

“Look at Junmyeon’s face,” Jongdae snickered.

Junmyeon looked very dead inside when he spoke. “Let’s go over the parts we weren’t happy with last concert. And no, Jongin, we’re not gonna rehearse the entire concert.”

They practiced for three hours in total with a thirty minute break in between.  
Jongin felt like he should do more, but there would be another Super M practice this evening and he couldn’t effort being too tired. 

Afterwards everybody had planned to go their own ways, working on individual projects or just relaxing at their homes. However, somehow they didn’t want to separate quite yet, which was why they flooded into the cafeteria instead. They didn’t come here often anymore, with them no longer constantly working inside the SM building. Jongin was also pretty sure that they intimidated the trainees, and they didn’t want them to be stressed while eating their meals. Fortunately, the cafeteria was almost empty and they hogged a table as far away from the other people as possible.

“I wish Kyungsoo was here,” Baekhyun sighed, glaring at his water bottle like it was responsible for military enlistments.

“We know,” Chanyeol said. “We really do.”

“You gonna look so damn stupid with a shaved head,” Baekhyun snapped.

“AH! FUCK OFF!”

Sehun carefully looked over his shoulder, not wanting to disturb anyone.  
Chanyeol pretended to be insulted until Junmyeon put a finger under his chin and gave him a small kiss on the nose. “You’re so small,” Chanyeol wailed, clearly restraining himself from breaking all of Junmyeon’s bones with a big hug. Chanyeol had the tendency to underestimate his strength and size. He had once jokingly hit Junmyeon’s arm and had sent the older man flying out of his chair.

Junmyeon smiled at him fondly. “What is it you wanted to tell me earlier?”

“Oh! Just wanted to ask if you knew Jongin fucked Johnny?”

Jongin who had been resting his head on the table surface shot up. “Why is it such a big deal?” They normally talked about their private lives, including their latest bedroom stories. Jongin wasn’t sure why he felt so defensive.

“Yeah, of course I knew.” Junmyeon shrugged. “Johnny’s a flirt, I’m not that surprised.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Chanyeol reassured Jongin.

Jongin sighed putting his head back on the table. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.  
Baekhyun and Jongdae both automatically reached out to touch Jongin’s hair and laughed when they noticed.  
Jongin practically purred, so Baekhyun left his hand there, while Jongdae petted his back. “You seem to like him a lot. That’s really sweet.”

“It’s because he’s really sweet,” Jongin said and then felt his face getting warm in embarrassment.

It wasn’t easy for Jongin to get close to people, but once he liked you, he really liked you. “Maybe you subconsciously missed him?” Sehun suggested.

“Maybe. I think I’m just worried. He seemed really concerned with his rut.”

“Huh, why’s that?” Junmyeon asked.

“Not sure, actually. But they seem to be... intense? He was really stubborn about not having me there. Also he knotted me. I guess that’s odd.”

Jongin lifted his head again, curiously looking between Junmyeon and Baekhyun, the only present Alphas at the moment.

“He could have been in rut already,” Sehun said. “Like a pre-rut!”

“Pre ruts don’t exist, what the hell, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun said.

“I mean we’re talking about a man who thought Washington is a country and the sun is a planet,” Jongdae said.

Sehun scowled at him. “If the sun isn’t a planet then what the fuck is it?!”

“A star,” Junmyeon replied, sighing.

Sehun huffed. “Okay, boomer,” he said and high-fived Jongin.

“You’re a fetus,” Baekhyun cooed.

“And what about it.”

“So anyway!” Jongdae interrupted their bickering. “The knot?”

“Oh yeah,” Junmyeon said. “It‘s not a thing that should happen, but it can.”

“Like when?”

“If we feel really strongly for an omega or want to claim them it can actually trigger a knot. It’s like a trance, it feels like you could bind the omega to you.”

Chanyeol frowned. “Claimed,” he sneered.

“What am I supposed to call it then?”

“I don’t know, literally anything else? It’s not the 18th century anymore.”

“I know, babe. Hm, I’ll call it wanting to belong to one another. What I’m trying to explain is that it’s thoughts that come with instinct. During a rut we get really possessive and dominating, which is something I know you’re aware of. So my theory is just that Johnny’s inner alpha really wanted to own Jongin in that moment. That mindset is only toxic when you’re not in rut. Because then that’s just asshole behaviour.”

“I get it,” Sehun says. “We don’t think clearly in heat either.”

Jongin nodded slowly. Jongin’s last heat was probably five years ago. He wondered if he’d let Johnny spend his heats with him and suddenly quitting suppressors sounded awfully tempting.

“Oh my god, stop thinking about sex!” Chanyeol called Jongin out.

“We’re literally talking about it though!”

“Yeah, but you’re fantasising about Johnny putting his dick in you again, it’s like written all over your face.”

“It’s a good dick though. Like really good.”

“Cute,” Baekhyun said, “Johnny using you for his rut turns you on.”

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun put his arms around Jongin. “Sorry. You’re just really cute right now.”  
Sehun was upset about not receiving a hug as well, so he just scooted closer, invading Baekhyun’s personal space until the latter put an arm around him, too.  
Jongdae unintentionally ended up squished in their middle and Baekhyun looked very, very pleased with his pile of omegas, sticking his tongue out at Junmyeon.

The next two days Jongin kept asking Mark if Johnny was okay but Mark’s answers were very unsatisfying. Mark was mostly uncertain about what Johnny was going though, since the older boy had locked himself in his room with food and water. Mark told Jongin that they sometimes heard noises, including things getting broken. “The room is probably super wrecked.”

Mark told Jongin that most alphas in NCT used suppressors, were too young to have ruts, or they did end up sleeping with one or two of the omegas in the group. “But Johnny has always done it like this,” Mark had said. “Nothing to worry about, hyung.”

“But why?”

“He says he doesn’t like himself being so aggressive. I think it scares him. That he can’t think straight, I mean.”

Jongin could relate to that feeling. He always needed control. That did not apply to his sex life at all though. There he loved giving up control, loved pleasing and getting pushed around, it was relaxing to his mind.

They would fly to Los Angeles next week and Jongin was growing more anxious. He did not let it get to him. Moonkyu and Taemin only noticed because he asked them to sleep with him in his bed, their steady heartbeat and familiar smell a calming nature to him. Except for Jimin, Jongin’s friends outside of EXO all seemed to be alphas. Realizing that, he had found comfort in the luxury of always feeling protected. Sometimes though he had to remind Taemin that nobody was physically trying to harm him and there was a reason why they had bodyguards.

“You seem distressed,” Taemin insisted.

They were lying on their sides, facing each-other. “It’s just me,” Jongin explained, “You can’t protect me from feeling things.”

“Work should be the only thing that’s allowed to bother you. Don’t think so much, it might damage that pretty head of yours.”

Jongin rolled his eyes and kicked Taemin’s shin under the blanket.   
“Stop, I bruise easily! Now tell me what’s up. Why do I have to coax everything out of you these days?”

Jongin just grumbled, rolling over, back turned to Taemin. Taemin didn’t give up that easily, he scooted closer, nestling his face into Jongin’s hair. “Come on. I’m missing out on banging Seulgi to coddle you.”

“Nothing serious, I swear. I just kinda want to see Johnny again before we leave.”

“If he said he’ll talk to you, he will, Nini. Probably tomorrow. He must be exhausted.”

“I’m just- what if I scared him off?”

“Scared him off with what though? Actually, I have a whole alphabetized list of your annoying habits.”

Taemin didn’t have to see Jongin’s face to know he was pouting. Taemin sighed, raking his fingers over Jongin’s scalp. “He’s been on my mind way too much. I’ll probably get clingy and he’ll be grossed out.”

“From what you’ve told me he had a great time. You always do that. You make yourself spiral with all these irrational thoughts. Come here.” Taemin pulled him closer, continuously playing with Jongin’s hair, until the latter was almost purring and relaxed. 

“It was just sex,” Jongin muttered, “It really was. But I still want to get to know him better again. I forgot how dorky he is.”

“Me too.” Taemin chuckled. “Remember he used to secretly switch Kyungsoo’s t-shirts with his own, and Kyungsoo was always so confused why he had bought shirts in L and he looked so stupid.”

“Yeah. And he ended up wearing Kyungsoo’s shirts and they were too tight.”

“Made all the female trainees blush.”

During his training Jongin tried to be inconspicuous, only seeking attention regarding his accomplishments at their monthly evaluations. He had wanted them to notice his dancing, and not him. “Do you miss when nobody looked at you?” Jongin asked, finally turning around to face Taemin again.

Taemin seemed confused by the question. “No, not really.”  
Taemin loved to be seen, loved when his fans went crazy for him over the smallest things. As long as his private life was safe he couldn’t get enough. Even though he had begged the company to not debut in SHINee because he hadn’t been ready, he never regretted starting out at the age of fourteen. He had grown up under camera lenses and strobe lights and if it was gone, there would be a part of him missing. Jongin doubted Taemin even remembered what it was like to be a normal kid. Jongin had been older when he debuted. Even though he had worked more than most boys his age, he had had an ordinary childhood. “You were such an ugly kid,” Taemin suddenly said and this time Jongin kicked him not so gently, actually plunging him over the edge of the mattress.

Taemin was laughing his hiccup laugh, rolling around on the carpet. Jongin heard yawping outside the bedroom door and groaned. “Your weird cackle scared my babies,” he fussed.  
Taemin pulled himself together, still grinning, and crawled to the door to open it and let Jjangah in. The white poodle sniffed on Taemin’s face before licking it. Taemin carried her back to the bed.

“They’re not supposed to be in here,” Jongin said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you weren’t supposed to turn out so handsome. You literally turned from an awkward nerd into Korea’s sex symbol. Don’t look at me like that, technically I’m complimenting you.” Taemin plopped back down on the bed, legs crossed with Jjangah in his lap. He massaged her ears, smiling at the dog fondly. “You’re still an awkward nerd though.”

“Hm, okay, freak,” Jongin said, trying to get Jjangah off the bed, but Taemin was not having it, pushing Jongin’s hands away.

“Stop it,” Taemin said, “she’s so cute. Now sleep, Nini, I’ll stay here. Stop worrying about Johnny.”

“But-“

“Aren’t you sleepy? Go sleep.”

“Fine, fuck you.”

Jongin was bending over, hands on his knees he tried to catch his breath. “Hyung, you good?”  
Jongin didn’t seem to hear Mark, so Baekhyun took the few steps closer, placing his hand on Jongin’s cheek, pulling his face closer. “We’re almost done for today, okay?”

Baekhyun didn’t care about the sweat and made Jongin lean against him, face buried in his neck where Jongin could feel Baekhyun’s pulse. “Ten minute break, then we're doing Can’t Stand the Rain and Jopping again, only once each.”  
After a few minutes Jongin mumbled that he was fine and he sat down on the floor, rubbing his eyes. “Have you eaten?” Taeyong asked carefully, squatting down to catch a small break as well.

Jongin shook his head. “Not yet.”

Baekhyun hit the back of Jongin’s head and called him stupid before helping him up again. “Last round.”

It was only 3pm when they found themselves in the changing rooms. Jongin mindlessly checked his phone. Seulgi and Wendy had sent him memes and the location to a new isolated Café that had nice hot chocolate. Jongdae had texted two pictures of himself in two different outfits in the EXO group chat, asking for opinions. His mom had texted him about a family dinner after returning from America. And Johnny had texted him. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid the rest of the boys might hear. He found something precious about it and didn’t open it just yet, saving it for later. He quickly pulled on his jacket and shoes, catching Taemin looking at him smugly, he said he would see them later.

“We have to record a message for fans this evening,” Ten reminded him.

“I’ll be back by then.”

In the lobby of the building he pulled his phone out again and opened the message.

Johnny: Hey, princess  
Johnny: Ten told me you were worried. That’s cute! I’m super fine

Jongin sent him a quick hi back, unsure of what else to say. He didn’t have time to be disappointed or overthink what else to text, because Johnny beat him to it.

Johnny: Yo you wanna meet? I’m done for the rest of the day, some of my schedules were cancelled. Manager told me I look like shit

Jongin immediately agreed and Johnny told him he would be at his place in half an hour.

Jongin pulled Johnny inside and slammed the door shut behind him as fast as he could. He had just moved and really didn’t want anyone to find out where his new place was. “Sorry, but dispatch has literally been on me the last couple of-“

Johnny didn’t let him finish, pulling Jongin close to kiss him. Jongin didn’t protest, sinking into the now-familiar feeling of Johnny's soft lips against his.

“I missed you,” Johnny explained between kisses.

“Oh really?”

Johnny’s rut was definitely over, Jongin would have known if it wasn’t. But going through it alone must have left Johnny somewhat dissatisfied. He could finally touch skin, touch someone how he had wanted for days.

Jongin felt something inside him bloom, being so wanted made him feel all tingly and important. 

“Was thinking about you so much,” Johnny told him and Jongin felt his cheeks heat up.

“I- me too.” He gently pushed at Johnny’s shoulder, urging him to take his jacket and hat off.  
Johnny did, setting them down in Jongin and Moonkyu’s cloak room along with his shoes.  
Jongin watched him make his way into the living room. Johnny did look a little awful, management was probably right for not letting him in front of any cameras. His cheeks and eyes looked sunken and there were dark shadows under his reddened eyes.  
Johnny offered Jongin a hand. Jongin took it and let himself be pulled into Johnny lap on the sofa. He skimmed his fingers over Johnny’s shoulders and arms, whereas Johnny was a little less gentle, giving Jongin’s ass a hard smack, making Jongin gasp, before palming both cheeks. “Your ass is so tiny, like my hands are covering your entire butt.”

“Stop ruining the mood.”

Johnny laughed, pressing Jongin closer so that he was sitting directly on Johnny’s clothed dick. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jongin asked as Johnny unbuttoned Jongin’s shirt.

“Yeah. It was pretty bad at first. I trashed Haechan and my room actually.”

Jongin gave him a sympathetic kiss, before kissing along his cheek and jaw, eventually sucking on Johnny’s neck. Jongin wanted to unzip Johnny’s jeans, wanted Johnny to fuck his face again. “Wait,” Johnny said, making Jongin frown.

“Why?”

“I have plans for you. Strip.”

Jongin smirked, climbing off his lap to slip out of his shirt. He didn’t try to make a show out of it, ridding himself of his pants as quickly. Johnny used the time to take his clothes off as well, he was craving skin on skin.

“Leave the boxers on.” Jongin didn’t question him, his mouth watering at the sight of Johnny’s cock. It was big, even when it was flaccid. He was quick to straddle Johnny again, who began running long fingers over Jongin’s stomach and sides, eventually rubbing against Jongin’s nipples with his thumbs. Jongin inhaled shakily. He was getting hard already. That was normal, what confused him was that he could feel himself getting wet. He wanted to take off his stupid boxers. Johnny seemed to sense it and grabbed Jongin’s wrists, twisting his arms behind his back.  
Jongin winced at the sudden sting but then moaned at the restriction. “God, you love this so much,” Johnny said, amused.

Jongin was wriggling in Johnny’s tight grip. “You know what I like?”

Jongin shook his head, grinding down to get some friction. “You’re so sensitive,” Johnny whispered. “You react to the smallest things. I can get you so wet just by doing this.” He latched onto one of Jongin’s perky nipples and started sucking.

Jongin yelped, arching his back; he couldn’t help himself as he started humping against Johnny’s stomach, trying to get stimulation on his own dick. He could feel Johnny’s dick too, growing hard and big. Jongin needed to hold onto something, wanted to brace himself on these gorgeous shoulders. He felt helpless with his hands behind his back. “That’s right,” Johnny said, trying to hide how much this affected him as well. “You’re such a good slut for me, baby. Rub yourself on me.”

Johnny moved his mouth to Jongin’s other nipple, while also pushing him away slightly so he couldn’t touch Johnny’s dick anymore. With the amount of coming he’d been doing in the last few days he wasn’t sure if he would be able to come more than once today. Besides, today he wanted to find out all about Jongin’s entrancing body, wanted to know where he liked being touched the most, what made him cry, what made him beg, how much could he take? Jongin was desperately riding Johnny’s thigh now, his moans getting more high pitched with each moment that passed. “Please, I need more.”

Johnny free hand moved to Jongin’s ass again. His boxers were soaked with slick already. Johnny pressed his index and middle finger between his cheeks and could literally feel more slick coming out. Jongin couldn’t decide whether he wanted to press his poor dick against Johnny’s thigh or his ass against Johnny’s fingers. “Fuck, take them off, I- ah, please, I need- Johnny.”

“I’m right here. You’ll take what I’m giving you.”

Jongin squeezed his eyes shut, his hips moving relentlessly. Meanwhile Johnny was just enjoying the lewd display in front of him. Jongin looked downright obscene. Neck bared, his arms and thighs straining, his golden skin was glistening with sweat, his breathy voice got louder and louder, mouth hanging open in an unflattering manner. All this mixed with the squelching sounds of Jongin’s slick against thin fabric and fingers made Johnny want to press Jongin’s face into the floor and fuck him like he had imagined during his rut, merciless like he was a piece of meat, he wanted to be rough without being scared he would truly break him. Not today, he reminded himself. Today he wanted to play.  
Johnny knew Jongin was going to come without the other having to tell him. Jongin was tensing up, his movements even faster, he let out a broken sob when he climaxed, ruining his underwear even more. Jongin’s eyes were wet when he opened them and Johnny released his wrists. Jongin sighed, letting himself fall against Johnny. Johnny circled his arms around him, keeping him steady. He pulled Jongin’s boxers down until they caught on the hollows of his knees. Jongin meekly kicked them off. They landed somewhere on the floor. 

“That’s so gross,” Jongin commented, snuggling closer, seeking warmth and skin almost as much as Johnny.

Johnny kissed his forehead and then gently pushed him to lay down, himself on top of him between smooth, wet thighs. “I thought it was hot,” Johnny said, smiling kindly.

Jongin smiled back, not protesting when Johnny hooked one of his legs over the crook of his elbow for better access, snaking a hand between splayed limbs, pushing two fingers into Jongin’s hole. Jongin’s breath hitched, his legs trembling slightly. “Shit, you could have started with one,” he croaked.

At the moment his muscles felt too weak to do anything, so he let Johnny manipulate him into whatever position he wanted. “Give me minute.”

“I will. Just prepping you.”

Jongin looked dreamy, dazed eyes fixed on Johnny’s face. “I feel like it turns you on that I don’t need lube,” Jongin said.

“I like that you want me so bad, your body is reacting so much to it.”

Jongin snorted, but was charmed nonetheless. “There must be a weird alpha thing behind this.”

Johnny shrugged. “Probably. It’s just so cool that apparently I’m the only one that can get you this wet when you’re not in heat. Like damn.”

“Speaking of. What did you mean when you said your rut was bad?”

“The rut itself wasn’t worse than usual or anything. It’s always bad for me at first. Because without an omega present everything gets frustrating, and then I get angry and break things. And knotting inside a toy is honestly pretty silly and nothing feels right.”

“So about that knot...”

“Listen.” Johnny wriggled a third finger in and Jongin hummed at the feeling. “I’m already embarrassed enough about it as it is. I’m still sorry it hurt you.”

“It didn’t like hurt, hurt, you know. Stop worrying about that. But what were you thinking when you came? Did you feel anything?”

“Was feeling ur tight ass.”

Jongin sighed, flicking Johnny’s forehead. “Youngho.”

Johnny chuckled. “Okay, okay, sorry. Uh, let me think.”

“I asked Junmyeon hyung about it. He said it’s not something very serious. But he said that you must have... like... possessive feelings. Toward me?”

Johnny pulled his fingers out. “I- maybe. I guess. To be honest, my Alpha side comes through pretty strong when I’m around you. It’s like I want you to be only mine, but it makes me feel like a prick”

“Yeah, but the fact that you say that shows you’re not a prick. You can tell me how much you want me, I’ll like it.”

Johnny cradled Jongin’s face and kissed him. The kiss was deep and slow, different from the other kisses they had shared today. “Just so you know,” Johnny said, after eventually breaking the kiss, “I’m really not a jealous person, or one of those creeper alphas that want to completely control their omega. It’s just during sex, I swear.”

Johnny guided Jongin’s arms around his neck and then pushed his hands under his lean body, carrying him to his bedroom. Jongin noticed that he really liked Johnny carrying him around like a princess. The smallest, mundane actions made him feel special and taken care off. “You said ‘their omega’,” Jongin said quietly.

“I didn’t. I mean I didn’t mean you’re my omega. I meant in general,” he said, gently putting Jonging down on his bed.

“I don’t mind.”

“Not sure why I said that.” Johnny gave up on his argument and sheepishly scratched his head. “You know what I mean?”

Johnny, so very handsome and assertive just a few minutes ago, had turned into a dork who was afraid of saying something wrong. Jongin pulled Johnny closer and wrapped a hand around his dick. Johnny sighed at the first contact. “It’s alright,” Jongin said softly. “I’m yours for now. Do whatever you want.”

Johnny grinned and his confidence seemed to return. “Whatever I want?”

“You said you had plans. I’d like to see them.”

“Safeword?”

Jongin raised his eyebrow again, this time in challenge. “Applejuice.”  
“Why the fuck?”

“I don’t know, it was just in my head.”

“Right. And are you okay with over stimulation?”

“I think so.”

“I want to know you better. I want to take my time and touch every inch of you, I wanna play with you until you can’t take it anymore.”

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, do it. But you have two hours, I have another schedule   
tonight. So no visible marks or bruises.”

Johnny stood up from the bed. “I can work with that.”

“If you want to try some crazy bdsm shit, let’s do that another day.”

“Hey, Jongin.”

Jongin sat up at the serious tone in his voice. “What is it?”

“So this is a regular thing now? I’d really like it to be.”

Jongin lay back down with a smile. “I’d like that too. Um, there’s a box in my closet. Next to my jewelry.”

“A walk in closet! Neat!”

Jongin rolled his eyes fondly. Johnny was way too excited about the closet when he walked into it, rummaging about in it. “There’s a lot of boxes, Jongin, what the fuck.”

“One of them is closed. I keep my toys in there.”

“Maybe if you had a normal closet and kept your toys in an ugly shoe box under the bed like anyone else-“

“People really do that?”

“Can I borrow this Gucci jacket one day?”

“Youngho, I swear to God.”

He heard him snicker and after a moment he showed up again with two pairs of leather handcuffs and some stuff Jongin couldn’t really recognize at first glance. “It’s fine I got it. So what about the jacket?”

“You can have it.”

“Sick.”

Johnny climbed on the bed and Jongin naturally gave him his hands. He was surprised at how much he trusted Johnny. The younger man spilled a vibrator, anal beads and a large ball gag on the nightstand. He kissed each of Jongin’s hands before cuffing them to opposite ends of the headboard. “Okay?”

“Perfect,” Jongin replied, experimentally pulling on them.  
Feeling them against his wrists, realizing how he was completely at Johnny’s mercy now, made his dick harden again. This really was perfect.

Johnny grabbed the anal beads and pushed the first two balls in without resistance. Jongin moaned, his legs falling apart automatically. “Are you even going to fuck me today?”

Jongin did not expect Johnny to abruptly push Jongin’s legs to the right and give him a hard slap on the thigh. He hit the same spot five more times as hard as he could. Jongin’s face was a grimace as he mewled. Johnny trailed his fingers over the reddening skin. “You want something in you so bad?”

Jongin just moaned in pain and pleasure. Johnny decided he would explore just how much Jongin liked getting hit later. Jongin gave his answer by nodding eagerly and biting his bottom lip. Johnny watched with utter fascination as more slick trickled down his ass checks and thighs. Johnny pushed two more beads in, watching Jongin clench around them. The fourth ball was probably as thick as Jongin’s dick. The fifth was close to Johnny’s girth and the sixth bigger. He couldn't wait to see Jongin squirm on them. But he wasn’t in a rush. He crawled over Jongin’s beautiful, heaving body and started lapping and sucking on his nipples again. Jongin moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around him, and started rubbing against Johnny again. Except this time Johnny didn’t want that. He pinned his hips down to the mattress and smirked at Jongin. He kissed him, and before Jongin could kiss him back properly he had sucked his tongue into his mouth. Jongin made a choked-up, pathetic noise. Johnny pulled on Jongin’s bottom lip with his teeth and if Jongin had no schedule tonight he would have left it bloody. Johnny scraped his teeth across Jongin’s nipple. It seemed to drive Jongin crazy, and it was a beautiful view. By the time Johnny sat up again the sheets were covered with slick, Jongin’s cheeks and chest were flushed pink, his chest wet and red, his dick rock hard and angry looking. “You can come whenever you want, princess,” Johnny said, slowly pushing in another ball.

It had Jongin thrashing his head around and attempting to squeeze his legs shut, which wasn’t possible with Johnny between them. “I can’t- I, Johnny, Johnny, it’s so deep, is too deep!”

Johnny pulled on the chain making two of the balls pop out again and Jongin released another wave of slick. Jongin whimpered in distress. It was music to Johnny’s ears. He pushed Jongin’s legs up a little and spread his thighs further. “What are you- shit!”

Jongin groaned as Johnny removed all the beads and dove in to replace them with his tongue. Jongin was shaking and gasping, hands clenched into fists, unable to grab anything. Johnny held Jongin’s legs up as he licked around his rim and into his hole, he didn’t care about his face getting all wet and disgusting. He loved how he could feel Jongin’s hole quivering. Jongin’s breath was heavy and uneven and with a squeaky moan he came all over his stomach. Johnny let go of the legs, licking a long stripe from his hole up to his abdomen, licking up Jongin’s cum. He kissed over his stomach and couldn't resist taking a nipple between his teeth once again before he ultimately reached Jongin’s lovely face and covered his plump lips with his own. The kiss felt slimy and hot and it should be appalling, but Johnny had a thing for Jongin’s slick anyway, and there was something primitive about having to taste his own slick that Jongin couldn’t get enough of. Johnny left Jongin’s mouth glistening and swollen. The pretty omega looked exhausted and spent. With a wicked smile Johnny pushed the anal beads back into Jongin’s leaking hole, five of them in fast succession. “Johnny, wait, fuck.” Jongin was whimpering and tears were gathering in his eyes. “You remember your safeword?”

“Yeah.”

“And if you can’t speak snap your fingers.”

Jongin nodded and before he could think another thought Johnny had his mouth on his soft, hyper-sensitive dick. Jongin opened his mouth in a silent scream when Johnny took almost all of him in his mouth and started bobbing his head, all the while pushing the sixth ball against Jongin’s entrance, never quite breaching. Jongin was sniffling, holding back tears as Johnny compelled his dick back to hardness. “It h-hurts, is too much.”

Johnny didn't stop, sucking him in all the way, pushing his tongue up and against Jongin’s tip whenever he got the chance. Jongin came with a sob when Johnny finally pushed the last ball in and Jongin felt so full and filthy. Jongin started kicking out with his legs and pulling on the handcuffs when Johnny swallowed the little bit of cum he had managed to produce, but kept his mouth around Jongin’s dick and continued sucking without a care in the world. Jongin was full on crying now, tear after tear running down his cheeks, bottom lip wobbling. At this point Johnny didn’t manage to get him fully hard, but this was enough for now. “Shh, my beautiful, beautiful omega,” Johnny growled, moving up Jongin’s body again, taking Jongin’s face in his hands to wipe his tears.

Jongin’s face looked like an absolute mess, smeared with tears, slick and sweat. He started crying some more when Johnny took the beads out carefully and threw them somewhere on the floor.

“We’re not done playing, sweetheart.”

Johnny had not wanted to do this until Jongin was entirely spent but his patience was running low and he felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t shove his cock into Jongin as deep as possible right now, so that was what he did. He didn’t go slow, pushing in in one swift movement. Jongin looked completely out of it, small whimpering noises coming from him. Johnny waited for a few moments to let Jongin calm down a little before he started thrusting. Johnny was grinning, it felt so fucking good. He finally, finally had what he had been craving for days, he finally felt satisfied. It didn’t take long for him to fuck Jongin faster and faster, he felt hungry and selfish, he just wanted to take him and take him. And Jongin took him, he took him so well, wailing, his entire body felt on fire and simultaneously burned out. Jongin didn’t even attempt to get away, he just took, letting his body be pushed and used. Johnny came with a deep moan. 

Jongin looked like he was about to pass out. Johnny pulled out and spent the next twenty minutes kissing Jongin all over, his face, his shoulders and chest, his tied arms, he kissed his ribs and flat belly, wet thighs, knobby knees, and tired legs. He kissed his ankles. He couldn’t have Jongin fall asleep on him now though. Jongin whimpered again when Johnny rolled him on his side, twisting his arms in an uncomfortable angle. He spanked the spot that was still a little red and Jongin screamed into his arm, twitching. Johnny took the gag from the nightstand and gingerly placed it between Jongin’s puffy lips and behind white teeth. The gag kept his mouth wide open. Johnny couldn’t help but stare for a minute. With his wrists cuffed like that Jongin couldn’t wipe his face with anything, it was still so filthy looking and with the gag he looked so sinfully debauched. Once Johnny managed to tear his gaze away he started properly spanking him. He didn’t have a specific number in his head, he would continue until Jongin would be fully hard again, which happened faster than Johnny had expected. Either way it pleased him. Pre-cum and slick were pooling out of Jongin, and drool was running freely over his chin. The vision was breath-taking, it did things to Johnny’s heart. Jongin tried to speak, but it came out muffled and incoherent. He was crying again. Jongin tried to shout against the gag when Johnny rolled him on his back again and his stinging butt and thighs made contact with the sheets. Jongin drooled some more and made some more noise when Johnny started stroking Jongin, his entire body jerking through a miserable orgasm. Jongin sounded wrecked, desperately shaking his head when he saw Johnny pick up the last of the toys. Jongin felt so much at once when the toy was pushed in and turned on. Johnny moved it in circles to find his prostate which at this point was just cruel. “Hush, it’s okay,” Johnny said, petting Jongin’s hair. “Just give me one more.”

He shook his head again, eyes wide; he looked pitiful. Jongin had completely slipped into a submissive headspace. He could do nothing but moan and sob once Johnny found his prostate, rubbing against it and flipping the setting to the highest setting. It would be mean to tease him now. Johnny wanted to memorise every single minute of this; Jongin’s pained pleasure face as Johnny forced a last orgasm out of him. He came dry. 

When Johnny uncuffed him, Jongin stayed motionless, looking at Johnny with hooded, tired eyes. Johnny carefully opened the clasp of the gag and took it out of Jongin’s mouth. He gently massaged his aching jaw. Jongin seemed grateful, trying a small smile. “Was that too much? Jongin? You with me?”

Jongin just nodded and Johnny figured he needed some more time. He carried Jongin to the bathroom, letting him sit in the tub as it filled up with hot water. He helped him clean up everywhere. He left him there for a moment to take a quick shower and rinse off. Jongin hadn’t moved  
at all when he came back, so he helped him stand and towelled him down. “You’re actually really sweet, you know that?” Jongin finally spoke and giggled quietly when Johnny immediately launched forward to kiss him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I didn’t use my safeword, did I? I’m not fragile.”

“Was it alright?”

“Yeah.”

Johnny smiled wide. He let Jongin lean against him as they walked back into his room and threw on some of Jongin’s clothes. “And did you get it out of your system?” Jongin asked as he was set down on the kitchen table.

Jongin’s ass didn’t ache as much as he had expected, but he knew it would be worse tomorrow.  
Johnny sighed. Of course Jongin knew that he had been the aftermath of yet another empty rut.

“Yeah. You were great. Thank you.”

Jongin looked like he could fall asleep any second, but he still smiled at Johnny, propping his elbows on the table, face in his hands. “Don’t thank me. This wasn’t only for you. Next time please let me help you through the rut.”

“I literally trashed my room, Jongin. Imagine if a person was there.”

“But that’s because you were frustrated and couldn’t get off in the way you needed. With me you wouldn't feel that, right?”

Johnny got some water from the kitchen and he also found a box with peaches in the fridge. He brought it back to Jongin who gulped down the entire glass of water in one go. “Either way, I get aggressive. But you make me want to protect you-“

“And own me, apparently.”

Johnny actually blushed. “Nooo.”

“I’m fucking with you, Johnny. I know you're not like this.”

“It’s just confusing.”

“Listen, it’s normal to go a little crazy with these ruts, but I trust you. I don’t think you could truly hurt me, ever.”

Johnny watched Jongin gnaw on one of the peaches before sitting down across from him. “I’ll think about it, okay? Rest for a bit and I’ll drive you to your schedule.”

“That would be nice. Thanks.”

“Also, can you give me the code to your apartment? I’ll clean up everything before you or Moonkyu get back home. I’d like to spend the night here.”

“Please, be my guest.”

Jongin came back late at night. Johnny had done the laundry, had cleaned Jongin’s room, changed the bedding, cleaned the toys and put them back into their box. Now he was sitting at the very kitchen table where Jongin had left him a few hours ago, eating Jajangmyeon. “Nini, sit!” Moonkyu said, pointing at the free chair. “Johnny ordered us food and vacuumed in the living room. Please, keep him forever.”

“We’re not really together,” Jongin said, but sat down regardless, yawning.

“Uh, okay, and?” Moonkyu said. “Did I ask? Does my face look like it gives a fuck about anything but the fact that I got free food today?”

Jongin huffed, but Johnny laughed. “Any time. Well, not any time. I’m actually poor. Trainee debt.”

“I’ll pay it,” Jongin said, pulling Moonkyu’s plate closer and picking up a fresh pair of chopsticks.

“Wow, sugar daddy coming through,” Moonkyu said, letting Jongin have the rest of his food.

“That is not going to happen,” Johnny said. “Just let me have the jacket I saw earlier, and we’re good.”

Jongin shrugged. “Okay, but the offer still stands.”

Jongin was curled up against Johnny, the blanket was soft and thick, and Johnny had his arms around him, he felt so warm. “You know, I'm a year older than you,” Jongin mumbled against Johnny’s shirt (that was actually Jongin’s shirt), “you should call me hyung.”

“Suddenly I don’t know Korean anymore. I’m from Chicago.”

Jongin started pouting. “You’re so annoying.”

Johnny, the little shit, replied in English. “I didn’t get that, sorry, babe.”

“Oh come on!”

Johnny was still speaking in English when he told Jongin that he knew that he understood him. Jongin was a little shy about his English, so he just pouted harder.  
“I like you a lot,” Johnny said slowly.

“I like you too,” Jongin said back, also in English, except that he felt stupid about it.

“Fuck, your accent is adorable!! But also hot, not gonna lie.”

“No!” Jongin pressed his face into Johnny’s shoulder, switching back to Korean. “You speaking in English is actually hot. I speak like a toddler.”

“Pff, trust me. People will find your accent hot. Also your deep voice is so pleasant.”

Jongin hummed. He fell asleep with Johnny combing fingers through his hair and feeling him breathe under his palms.

After that night Johnny came to Jongin’s apartment whenever he was done with his schedules. They never had as much time as they really wanted, but it was enough. The next night Johnny let Jongin explore Johnny’s body to all of his content, it only seemed fair. Jongin ended up riding him. Johnny came to the conclusion that he loved seeing Jongin defile himself on his cock, loved seeing him work for it.  
One Thursday they were both free in the morning and Johnny decorated Jongin in white ropes.  
Jongin also tried to put on lingerie for Johnny and a babydoll. Jongin was annoyed when the lace ended up being ripped apart, but it was worth it considering the great sex they had had that night.

Johnny learned that there were three types of Jongins in bed. The first one was the way Jongin usually was; giggly, teasing and talkative. The only difference was that he liked being told what to do. 

In his head, Johnny called the second version of Jongin ‘Kai’ because it just made sense. He was all smirky, and demanding and rough. He was bratty and yet sensual. Like a goddamn sex demon. He was also a glutton for pain and punishment when he was like that. But so far Johnny had only experienced that Jongin once. 

The most fun Johnny had was when Jongin was submissive and gave his body over to Johnny completely and with so much affection on his face it made Johnny’s heart ache. Jongin would be obedient, eager to please, and not as composed as the other two, just a pretty, moaning and drooling mess. In these moments he just wanted to be Johnny’s pretty slut and nothing else, just a cunt to fuck, decorated in bruises and Johnny’s love bites. 

Johnny would give him anything he asked for, he really would, and the thought terrified him.

Johnny was convinced that Jongin only wanted him because he was an Alpha he could get off with. The fact that they got along so well was probably just a big bonus and useful because Jongin could trust Johnny. They were just compatible as Alpha and Omega, nothing more. 

Johnny didn’t dare to feel more, even if he knew there was something between them. Nothing about them felt casual. After sleeping together for the first time there had been a connection that should not be there. Johnny’s knot was just one of the few things that tipped him off. He had talked to his doctor even, just to check if everything was alright with his rut cycle. Things were not alright with his rut cycle. Johnny thought his life must be a joke when he was told that he would go into rut in three weeks again.

“No, that’s impossible.”

“Actually not. If your body wants to mate with someone specific, it can trigger a rut actually.”

“I’m young though. I don’t wanna mate.”

“Not that young. When you find an Omega that’s very good for you, your body will want to mate. Unfortunately that is the biology we all have to live with. You don’t have to though. If you don’t have strong feelings for them, the feeling will eventually just go away with distance.”

The thing was that Johnny couldn’t imagine keeping his distance from Jongin. He would leave for America tomorrow and he just had to see him before he couldn’t for a while. Johnny was not oblivious, he felt that feeling inside him growing. It was like a little creature inside him, reaching out to everything Jongin was and could be. Johnny did not want to burden the older boy with that knowledge.

Johnny knew these ‘strong feelings’ his doctor had talked about were real and heartbreaking, when he held a sleeping Jongin in his arms that night. These feelings wouldn’t go anywhere, especially if Johnny kept going back to him. Jongin was affectionate with everyone he loved, there was no way Johnny could tell Jongin that he thought dating him would be something that would make him very happy.

Johnny was sat next to Taeil as they got their makeup done for a photo shoot the next day.

“If you don’t stop fucking him, of course your body doesn’t understand that you don’t want to mate him,” Taeil said.

Johnny inhaled deeply, putting his phone down. “No, that’s the problem,” he said. “I do want to mate him. I think.”

Taeil gaped at him. “The fuck. Bitch, you guys aren’t even official.”

“The doctor said it’s biology, you dickhead! Love biology.”

“Okay, idiot. Ask him out on a date with your love biology when he comes back. Duh.”

“What? No.”

“Why?”

“Just no. He’s gonna leave me and then I won’t have him at all.”

“First of all, stop being dramatic. And secondly, if not you he’ll fall in love with someone else and leave you anyway. Probably someone way hotter, too. Jongin is hella out of your league.”

“Thanks. I hate you.”  
Taeil looked triumphant. “Love you too. Stop being a pussy, bro.”

“You’re a pussy!”

Taeil was unimpressed and closed his eyes so that his makeup artist could apply beige eyeshadow to his lids.

Jongin was way too busy to really sort out his feelings for Johnny. But he knew that he missed him and that was enough to let him know that maybe this whole thing was more serious than either of them had originally intended. They texted throughout the day whenever they could and Jongin fell asleep with thoughts of Super M and Johnny swimming in his head.

Jongin had been in love before. Jongin got crushes pretty fast actually. When they had been nothing but kids he had been so in love with Taemin. Taemin was so amazing and admirable and perfect. Jongin had just been so in awe of him, debuting so young, doing so well, being the centre, and being so motivated. It was everything Jongin had aspired to be as a teenager. Taemin and Jongin also had a lot in common; it had felt like finding a soulmate. After a while though, he realised he wasn’t attracted to Taemin in that way and they both joked about it now.

The next person Jongin fell in love with was Seulgi when they had been seventeen. They spent a lot of their trainee days together after Taemin debuted. But then Jongin debuted a year later and he just got over it like that. He couldn’t tell how genuine his feelings had been in the first place.

A few weeks before his 19th birthday his first heat hit Jongin and Yifan had helped him through it.

Of course like a little puppy Jongin had been head over heels for him after that. After two heats he had started taking the suppressors. The only time he had gotten a real heat again was when Chanyeol had been in heat and mated Junmyeon. The pheromones in the dorm had simply taken their toll on Jongin. Jongdae and Sehun had been a little needy as well for a couple of days, but it had only triggered a heat in Jongin’s case.

Regardless, the feelings he had had for Yifan were temporary, because then at a music bank he fell in love with Ahn Hyojin. Their relationship didn’t even last half a year. 

Jongin was upset about their breakup nonetheless, and because Krystal was a good friend she took him out on a date for fun. They started meeting more often afterwards because they enjoyed each other’s company a lot. Jongin fell in love again and this time it had hit hard. They dated for a little over three years. At some point their careers got in the way and the tiniest thing began to annoy the other. Things started to fall apart from there and they separated before anyone could truly get hurt.

Jennie was a bit of a rebound at first. That was until Jongin fell in love so deeply, he really thought Jennie was going to be his forever with her cute smiles and tender hands and the way she took care of him so well. And she also let him take care of her, when he felt like it. Her body always fit so perfectly against his and they could talk for hours without getting bored.  
They still had great conversations today.

But then dispatch outed them and things started to go downhill. Jennie hadn’t been doing well anyway, the ridiculous hate she received on the daily was getting to her, her body had been exhausted and in pain, and fans and YG Entertainment put so much pressure on her, she had no nerve to run after Jongin. Jongin knew it wasn’t her fault. A dating scandal harmed her career more than his. In retrospect Jongin hadn’t been the good boyfriend he thought he had been. In his free time he would still work instead of seeing her and she didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve him constantly being tired, she didn’t deserve his obsession with achieving perfection. What Taemin appreciated in him, had been like poison for his relationship with Jennie.

Their break up had been bitter. If they had dated another time, another life, maybe they could have been ideal for each other.

Jongin had always fallen in love, and then had abruptly stopped falling, landing harshly and the magic was over just like that.

And suddenly there was Johnny Suh. With Johnny Jongin felt a difference. He wasn’t uncontrollably falling, instead it was as if sinking into someone’s arms, Johnny’s warm arms, comfortable and not overwhelming at all. It gave Jongin the security he was yearning for.  
Jongin was sinking deeper and deeper. He did it from afar. The more he thought about Johnny the more he wanted to be with him. He had to admit that it was not just sex. He loved the other things him and Johnny did together as much as fucking. He loved their conversations, they were funny and Jongin never really felt awkward with him. Jongin did get embarrassed, but never so much he felt bad about it.

Johnny felt his rut creeping up on him while EXO had their concerts in Japan. This was ridiculous, it had not been three weeks. He hated how much his emotions seemed to mess with his body.

He knew it was going to happen the day before the rut hit. Johnny begged one of NCT’s managers to provide someone for him for this rut. There were hospitals that offered trained people that specialised in taking care of heats and ruts. Johnny would have taken suppressors, but it took a few months for them to work, and he did not have that time . Johnny just knew that masturbating, toys and trashing his room would not be enough this time, he felt too strongly about wanting Jongin.

His mind screamed for Jongin. Fucking him, claiming him and loving him. He wanted to take him apart, put him back together, wanted to be so deep inside him, Jongin wouldn’t be able to feel anything but Johnny. Johnny was convinced that the universe was indeed just pulling a giant prank on him when Jongin showed up at the NCT dorms and told Mark to send the omega that was supposed to take care of Johnny away. Mark had just nodded. 

They cleared that floor of the building completely. Haechan, Taeyong, Jungwoo and Jaehyun who usually also lived on this floor would sleep with the others on the floor below. Johnny had said he would be fine with going to the hospital or using a hotel room, but it was true that he was more familiar here and feeling comfortable played a big part in making ruts easier.

“Fucking hell. Jongin, no.”

Jongin pushed him aside to enter his room anyway. “Your manager knows I’m here. They’ll check in here every night and morning until you’re done. I also told my manager.”

“Shit, you came directly from the airport, didn’t you? For me? Jongin, I won’t be able to control myself properly. Please, please don’t make this harder than it is.”

“But why is it hard? I want you, it’s not that hard to believe.”

“You won’t want me like this,” Johnny insisted.

Johnny already felt sweat on his forehead, everything was getting too hot, he wanted to get rid of his oppressing clothes. Johnny went rigid in an attempt to hold back, when Jongin’s arms circled around Johnny’s neck, and kissed him. 

A growl ripped from Johnny’s throat and he started tearing Jongin’s clothes off, tearing through fabric until Jongin was naked. He looked so perfect and pretty, he was glowing and Johnny had to wreck that beautiful body. Jongin was so much more than meat to fuck though, Johnny felt like crying. He just wanted to be a good person.

“I wanna see all of you, every side, no matter how ugly you find it,” Jongin said.

It was as if their roles were reversed, Jongin all confident and proud and beautiful, and Johnny desperate, his body demanding and his pupils blown and dark red.

Johnny practically screamed, punching the wall in anger at himself. Jongin flinched at the noise and looked over his shoulder at the dent in the wall. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Johnny tried to be tender as he cupped Jongin’s cheeks, but his hands were shaking. “I scared you. I never, ever want to scare you, baby.”

“I’m not scared, you just startled me. You can use me however you need, you have my full consent. Let me help you, I just want to help you.”

Johnny was breathing so heavily, he felt like he had just run a marathon.

“Do you want me, too?” Jongin questioned, suddenly uncertain about the situation.

What if he wanted Johnny more than he wanted him? He needn’t have worried though. “Of course I want you, Jongin. I want you more than anything right now.” 

Jongin took Johnny’s hand and guided it lower, placing it on his back, bringing it lower and lower until his palm rested on Jongin’s butt cheek. Johnny groaned and squeezed hard, he greedily groped his other cheek with his other hand and pulled them apart, dipping a finger in. 

“God, Jongin.” Johnny’s eyes widened.  
Johnny’s dick had never been harder. Precum was leaking and it was so swollen, its head red and veins thick. Johnny didn’t have time to think about his dumb and angry looking dick because Jongin was wrapping slender fingers around it and it felt so unbelievably good. Jongin leaned in, giving Johnny a peck on the mouth. When he spoke Johnny could feel Jongin’s plump lips moving against his. “I came prepared just for you.”

Johnny actually moaned at that, dropping his head to Jongin’s shoulder as he pulled the butt plug out of Jongin’s hole. A generous amount of slick followed, oozing out excessively after being trapped in there for a while. “Just for me,” Johnny grunted, teeth grazing Jongin’s skin.

Johnny couldn’t see Jongin smirk, as the omega combed one of his hands through his hair and made him lift his head. This time he wanted to take care of Johnny, not the other way around. This relationship went both ways. Johnny’s eyes were wild, holding onto the last bit of self restraint he had left. Jongin started to stroke up and down Johnny’s length gently, not applying quite enough pressure. “Just for you,” Jongin breathed. “Make me yours.”

And that was all it took for Johnny to snap. He rammed three fingers into Jongin’s hole, who moaned in a way that made Johnny absolutely lose his mind. He deemed Jongin as stretched out enough and just like that he picked him up and slammed him against the wall behind them. Jongin grimaced when the back of his skull hit the hard surface, but there was nothing to complain about when he felt the tip of Johnny’s cock nudge against his entrance. 

Jongin clung to Johnny’s shoulders, gasping when he thrust in at once, gravity fully impaling Jongin on his dick. Jongin couldn’t squirm away in this position. He couldn’t move, being held up by Johnny’s arms and trapped between him and the wall. He just wasn’t used to Johnny fucking into him balls deep immediately. Usually he would ease into it to give him time to adjust. Because of the rut Johnny’s dick was more solid and bigger than usually. Jongin wasn’t given the time to adjust when Johnny started hammering into him mercilessly, doing his best to fuck him through the wall. Jongin took it with tears in his eyes and nails digging into Johnny’s shoulders. It was exactly what they had both craved.

After Johnny came, he put Jongin back on the floor. His legs wobbled a bit and he just sunk down on the carpet. Johnny didn’t even get soft. He kneeled on the carpet as well and spread Jongin’s legs. It made Jongin’s thighs ache in the most perfect way. “Wanted to fuck you against a wall since our first kiss in the restaurant.”

Jongin was out of breath but not fucked out enough to stop being sarcastic. “Wow, that’s so romantic- Ahh!” Jongin yelped when Johnny entered again and started fucking him again like a beast. He grabbed Jongin’s wrists, pinning them to the carpeted floor. Johnny came twice before he let go of Jongin’s wrists again.

“Ugh, let’s move to the bed,” Jongin suggested, a lot less composed he had been an hour ago.

They only kind of made it, Johnny deciding he couldn’t wait one second longer to fuck Jongin again. He had Jongin kneeling on the floor, the upper half of his body face down on the bed. Johnny was behind him, a hand in Jongin’s hair and pressing his face into the sheets. Jongin’s first orgasm hit him at the same time Johnny came. Jongin wasn’t surprised when there was no break and Johnny shoved him onto the bed, lifting his ass up in the air and began fucking him again. It went on like this for two more hours with their longest break taking seven minutes. Johnny’s rut finally seemed to calm down a little and his dick actually stayed soft. He came back to his senses long enough to cuddle Jongin and kiss him and thank him and massage his aching limbs.

The second round lasted three hours but with more breaks. After, Johnny dragged Jongin into the shower to have a quick wash up and in return Jongin convinced Johnny to eat and drink something. In the kitchen Johnny had him moaning and bent over the counter and on top of the dinner table before Jongin got any food into him. They made instant ramen and took a few water bottles back to the room with them.

At the end of the day Johnny had knotted him twice and Jongin felt light-headed and loose. Johnny forced him to share an apple with him and take another shower before he let him sleep. 

Jongin woke up early to Johnny fingering him. Jongin felt like in a haze, taking it with small sighs and whimpers. “Suck me off,” Johnny grunted, grabbing a fistful of Jongin’s hair and pulling him between his legs.  
Jongin felt clumsy in the morning, he was still sleepy. He willingly opened his mouth and let Johnny feed him his thick length. Johnny came only after a minute, and stayed hard. He rolled them over, hand still in Jongin’s hair, holding him down like that. He straddled him and shoved his cock back down his throat. Jongin gagged, eyes watering, hands coming up to scratch at Johnny’s thighs. Johnny didn’t let him breathe, fucking Jongin’s mouth for long minutes, making him choke over and over again. When he finally spilled and pulled out Jongin started coughing and wiping at his eyes.

They quickly used the bathroom and had something to eat. Management seemed to have left more food in the kitchen. It was takeaway curry and Johnny literally inhaled two portions by himself. Jongin laughed at him, handing him a napkin. “How are you so cute when you eat like a pig?”

“NO, HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE?!” Johnny shouted back, making Jongin laugh some more.

He let Johnny fuck him a second time on the counter. It was deep and noticeably slower than anything they had done since Johnny’s rut had kicked in.

The entire day was softer, with less fucking and more cuddles, but Jongin could also tell Johnny was a little out of it, being too possessive, being more aggressive even when they weren’t having sex. Jongin didn't mind it, he remembered from his own heats that things just felt very different in these moments.

The third day had a few hours of rougher sex again, Johnny brutally fucking Jongin against any surface he could find and kissing his tears away afterwards. He knotted almost every time he climaxed now, but the knot shrunk again after only one or two minutes.

It was just past midnight when Johnny came and this time his knot bound them together for half an hour. Jongin was whimpering, scolding him not to move. “Fuck, why is your knot such a bully?”

“Hey, leave my knot alone.”

“You don’t want me to leave your knot alone.”

“Touché.”

Jongin playfully kicked Johnny away with his foot when the knot finally shrunk.

“Disrespectful,” Johnny complained.

“I’ll start respecting you once you call me hyung.”

“Never.”

“You’re a menace. Come back up here, I wanna ride you.” Jongin was pouting and looked impatient. He wanted to get off too. Johnny sat back down on the bed and let Jongin sit himself down on his kind of erect dick. It didn’t take long to get him hard again though, Jongin clenching around him and kissing him intensely. Jongin riding him was always so pretty, Johnny was like ninety percent sure that he was in love with this man. 

It wasn’t normal to want to paint every line of that perfect being even though Johnny had no clue how to draw. Johnny tried not to be a delusional person. Jongin had his hands digging into Johnny’s shoulders as he bounced on Johnny’s cock, fucking himself and brushing over his prostate whenever he felt like doing it. He knew Jongin was close when his movements became frantic. Johnny felt like he was going to drown if he didn’t hold Jongin right this instant. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed their upper bodies together, moaning into Jongin’s chest. When Jongin came he let out a squeak as he felt Johnny’s teeth sink into his neck. It felt unbearable, something aflame soaring through his body. Johnny kept his mouth on his neck as he started thrusting upwards and came as well, knot expanding one last time. Jongin barely felt it, the fire under his skin too painful to focus on much else. “What the fuck! Fuck, it burns,” he cried, clinging to Johnny, as the latter sank back down onto the sheets so that Jongin could rest on top of him. Johnny finally removed himself from Jongin’s neck. “Oh shit,” Johnny said, covering his mouth in shock.

“Did you fucking mark me? Shit, shit.”

“I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it just hurts, what the hell!”

Johnny couldn’t see Jongin cry, not in this context. He pulled him even closer, hoping to comfort him. Johnny could not believe he had just started a mating. Another thing Johnny could not grasp was that Jongin was not rejecting his mark, he was taking it. That meant he was accepting Johnny as his mate? This couldn’t be.

Johnny reached up to touch his own neck when he felt a spot there heating up and stinging. It was the same spot that he had marked on Jongin. Johnny couldn’t think when Jongin kissed him. It was chaotic and not a very nice kiss and then Jongin moved to his shoulder, kissing him there and biting down. He didn’t even break through the skin. Johnny had been so careless, and if they weren’t just literally in the middle of bonding themselves each-other, Johnny would not have been surprised if Jongin would have dumped him right after this.

Johnny’s mark was burning too as it surged through his body, but it wasn’t as painful as what Jongin seemed to be going through. Once the burning subdued, the heat on his neck vanished and his knot gone, Jongin passed out asleep.

“That is so irresponsible,” Junmyeon said, throwing his arms in the air. “Chanyeol and me had been together for years and we had planned this. You can’t just mate. That’s not how- I- You know what, I have no words.”

“I’m disappointed in you,” Taeyong said, training to be a stern leader too.  
NCT did not have a leader, but Taeyong had taken over the role anyway.

“I think its cool,” Seulgi said and shrugged.

They were in the SM building. The current CEO had actually ordered them here right after finding out about two of his most popular idols mating. Jongin felt bad that things had to be re-scheduled and pushed back. Johnny just seemed to find it funny.  
They sat together in the cafeteria with Junmyeon, Jongdae, Taeyong, Taeil, Seulgi and Yeri.

“It’s romantic,” Yeri agreed.

“Speaking of! How was your date with Lisa?” Taeil asked and Yeri looked very excited, opening her mouth to tell everyone how amazing Lisa was.

“Wait a second,” Jongdae said. “Hold that thought. But why does Johnny’s mark look normal and Jongin’s looks fucked up.”

Johnny had pushed his t-shirt aside to show off the small circle at the end of his collar bone. Jongin had just lifted the bandage around his neck to show it, giving them only a glimpse.

“Because Johnny is fucking stupid,” Jongin said, crossing his arms, pouting.

Taeil shook his head. “The fuck is your damage, John?”

“So what happened?” Jongdae urged.

“He bit me.”

“Yeah, I mean that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

“No, he actually like bit me. His teeth were like in my flesh, through the skin.”

Seulgi made a face. “That sounds absolutely repulsive. I’ll do that to Taemin one day.”

“I’m really sorry about it. I apologised a hundred times. It’s gonna fade over time anyway.”

“That’s true,” Junmyeon said, lifting his shirt to show them his own mark next to his belly button.

It was faint and almost the same colour as his skin tone. If he wanted he could easily cover it up with concealer.

“That’s such a random place,” Taeil said. “Now I’m interested in Chanyeol’s damage.”

“I wish I knew everything that was wrong with Chanyeol. So much. But he’s so...” Junmyeon sighed, but his smile was bright. “I love him a lot.”

“We know, buddy, we know,” Jogdae said with an eye roll.

“Are they super pissed?” Yeri asked, meaning the board. 

“Nah,” Jongin said. “Maybe just a little bit, they’ll get over it.”

“How long will you guys be off work?”

“Like a week. Then the bond should be stable and I stop stinking like Johnny.”

“You don’t like smelling like me?”

“No, I wanted you to take me out for a cute dinner date in the moonshine and not literally bite a chunk of flesh out of me.”

“First of all, you’re exaggerating. Secondly, how often do I have to say sorry? I’ll still take you on that date though. Promise.”

Jongin looked pleased with that and leaned in to get himself a kiss that he of course got.   
The little group parted ways when Junmyeon announced he has to get to a photoshoot and Taeyong had to get back into the studio. Jongdae took Jongin and Johnny aside for a moment when the others had left.

“Oh boy, here it comes,” Johnny said.

“There is not just me you have to go through, young man,” Jongdae said, hands on his hips.   
“Taemin will literally stalk you.”

“Really?” Johnny actually found Taemin a little creepy.

“No,” Jongin said.

“Yes,” Jongdae said. “Jongin is like his baby. Listen guys, I’m just worried. How can you be certain all this is going to work out? I know you’ve known each other for a long time, but you’ve started getting to know each other only like last month. What if you don’t work out as a couple? You’re bound for forever now.”

“Unless someone dies,” Jongin reminded him.

“Babe,” Johnny said carefully. “If you get sick of me, please don’t kill me.”

Jongin slipped his hand into Johnny’s and with his other arm he pulled Jongdae into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for worrying, hyung. I know Johnny and I will be fine. I can feel it. And this bond makes things so much easier too. I can tell how he’s feeling almost all the time. And I’ve never felt so taken care of.”

“Okay, that’s good to hear.”

Jongin smiled and Johnny gave an awkward goodbye wave as they left the building and got into their car. Johnny waited until they were at Jongin’s apartment to ask “Do you really feel taken care of by me?”

Jongin almost looked offended. “I’m in love with you, Johnny,” he said and it was the first time he said it out loud. “I wouldn’t have accepted you if I wasn’t. Trust me, you don’t love me more than I love you. I return all of your feelings.”

This made Johnny feel a lot better. “It’s just not easy to believe, you know? Like no courting, no preparations. You’re such a star and I’m just-“

“We’re equal,” Jongin said.

They were simply picking the dogs up for a walk. Johnny helped him leash them.

They were strolling through the park, trees turning brown, red and purple around them. It was breezy but not too cold. Jongin had his arm linked with Johnny’s as they walked, Jongin’s poodles tolling around them freely. “Do you know what I’m scared of?” Jongin said quietly.

Johnny squeezed his hand, pulling him a little closer. “Please tell me.”

“I don’t- I don’t think I deserve to be your boyfriend actually. I’ve liked so many people and I was never what they deserved. I’m not boyfriend material or whatever, even though the world seems to think I am, because I’m kind. I’ll forget things, I’ll chose the dance studio over you, you’ll have to watch me be irresponsible. I’m willing to change bad habits, but I can’t change who I am. My work is my everything and I can get obsessed. I’ll end up neglecting not only you and friends, but also myself. I was surprised you wanted me at all. Certain parts of me are just not made for this... relationship stuff.”

Johnny took his words in. Halting to a stop, he made Jongin look at him, a hand under his chin. “I love you so much, you have no idea. Did you know you’re my first relationship? I’ve fucked a bunch of people, but I’ve never been in in love like this. We’re both gonna fuck things up. Maybe we didn't do it the way we’re supposed to, but I don’t think it matters all that much. I would also have to be really oblivious and stupid to not know what a workaholic and perfectionist you are. I’ll learn to love that part of you too.”

“Stop, it’s starting to get cheesy.”

“But I’m not done. You’re gonna get this quality cheesiness for the rest of your life.”

“Can’t wait.”

“I’ll be there when you can’t sleep, or if you’re stressed. I’ll stay away when you need space. I’m already worried about your health anyway, but I would be worried as your friend as well, not just as your mate. You get that?”

Jongin smiled prettily and it was that damn smile that he had pulled at the restaurant weeks ago. So pretty and just for Johnny. Johnny traced his features lovingly, before shoving a finger heart right into his face.

“Ugh, why are you like this?” Jongin said, but his smile didn’t falter one bit. 

He tried pushing Johnny’s hand away, but it just bounced back. Jongin tried again and the damn finger heart came back. Jongin turned around and just walked away. Johnny was laughing behind him, jogging to catch up. He threw an arm around him and Jongin lazily rested his head on his shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine,” Johnny said. “Moonshine date tomorrow.”

“I already know you’re gonna be disgustingly romantic and flirty.”

“I’m gonna be super disgusting and super romantic and I’ll flirt so much you’ll want to break up with me. Looks like we’re both horrible boyfriends.”

Jongin turned his head and receiving a small peck. “Sounds good to me,” Jongin said.  
Johnny grinned down at him, and Jongin was still sinking into that loving warmth of his. It felt alright like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the end! And thank you SO SO MUCH, LILY for helping me edit this. Love ya

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and it’s about a ship nobody ships lol. I hope that it isn’t too obvious that English isn’t my first language. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I also joined twitter last month, follow me if u want ;) @HonigNini


End file.
